The WhizGrunchShower Double Feature
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Chapters 1 through 3 are from "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch", and chapters 4 through 7 are from "A Shower And Two Valentines (AKA The Best Shower Ever)". Contains Freddie/Trina and Freddie/Trina/Jade. Rated M for sexual content and language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. TWFG: The Couch And The Diner

**"The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch"**

**A **_**iCarly**_**/**_**Victorious**_** crossover, written by Fanfic-Reader-88**

**Pairing: Freddie/Trina**

**Rated M for language and sexual content later in the story**

**Disclaimer:**

**With the exception of Hungry's Sports Bar and Diner, Hi-Def Vision, "SportsMinute", SaveHut, Angeles Village Apartments, 206 Film And Graphics, "The Next Great Designer", "CFC Unrestricted", Adrenaline TV, Stephanie Rodriguez, "Knuckles" Rogers, "CFC Championship Saturday", Pencils Stadium, Rock-Tarts, Orangefly's, The Naked Longhorn, Spartan "Almost Raw" Condoms, McArthur's and The Grub Village, I don't own anything, anywhere or anybody.**

**Author's Note:**

**What's up? If you didn't notice, I'm Fanfic-Reader-88, longtime reader and reviewer, and now, first-time writer. **

**Regardless of what kind of feedback I receive for this story, this may be my only fanfic, at least for these two shows. I just needed to write something before the **_**iCarly**_** and **_**Victorious**_** fandoms completely died down. And for various reasons, I decided to do so with a Freddie/Trina pairing.**

**Again, this is my first (and maybe only) fanfic, so excuse and forgive me if this story seems hard to believe, like it's missing something, or if it's just not good. Positive reviews are welcome. Negative ones are welcome too, if they're constructive criticism. Simply saying "you suck" is a waste of time. **

**So, without further "to do", I give you my story, "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch". Hope you enjoy it.**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Friday September 1, 2017**

**Sometime around 8PM**

In his apartment, with a glimpse of sunlight still beaming through his living room window, Freddie Benson was sitting on the edge of his couch, and at the moment, he found himself as the lucky recipient of a make-out session with a sexy waitress that he had met earlier in the day. Better yet, the Seattle native/former technical producer of iCarly/Ridgeway High and University Of Washington graduate was actually somewhat familiar with the young woman who was practically sticking her tongue down his throat.

Oddly enough, the female in question was Trina Vega: Los Angeles-area native, Hollywood Arts High School graduate, aspiring actress and model, older sister of Tori Vega, and currently, as Freddie found out, waitress at Hungry's Sports Bar and Diner. Much to his and other people's surprise, she had came a long way from being the girl who was obsessed with fame, completely untalented (according to others), self-centered, and according to old-enemy-turned-friend Jade West, a person that nobody liked.

The evident change in Trina's personality was part of why, in the space of nine hours, she and Freddie were now not only reunited friends, but also potential lovers, or at least sex partners, which was about to happen in the immediate future. A friendship that had started six years ago during a party at Kenan Thompson's house, and had been somewhat resurrected earlier in the day at Hungry's, was now turning physical inside of Freddie's apartment, and it all started earlier that morning.

**(Friday morning)**

Freddie had woke up at 9AM, suprisingly early due to the fact that he had the day off as a early start to the Labor Day weekend, and also because he had spent the night before hanging out and partying.

Because of the following holiday weekend, and his recent success at Hi-Def Vision (the production company where Freddie worked), he and some of his co-workers/friends went to a local bar, where they indulged in drinking, game playing and game watching, as well as engaging in activity with the opposite sex. Freddie's luck was particularly decent, as he had talked with various women, and he even managed to score a phone number or two.

Back to present times, after his morning workout, a shower, and tackling other hygiene matters, Freddie got dressed. After throwing on a white T-shirt, khaki-colored cargo shorts, and the usual pair of black-and-white Converses, he headed out to go on with his day.

After paying bills and handling other affairs, it was almost 11AM, and Freddie was hungry for some breakfast, or lunch - whichever one was being served at the place where he decided to eat. He didn't want to go to the usual fast-food joints, but going home to cook wasn't an option at the moment, since he wasn't afforded many choices in his fridge, and his trip to the grocery store wasn't planned until later in the day.

Suddenly, he thought of Hungry's, the new place that had opened not too far from his apartment just a few months back. He hadn't been there yet, but from what he had heard, it was already a popular place to eat and hang out. The food was the biggest draw, and unlike other bars and diners, Hungry's gave their customers the options to either dine in, pick up food for take-out, or to have it delivered. It didn't hurt that the restaraunt's hours were extended on the weekend, and that inside, there were TV's and a room designated as an arcade, which was a big deal for young customers, and older customers who had families.

But at that moment, all Freddie wanted was to eat, and with that in mind, he drove off on his way to Hungry's to fulfill that want.

Once inside, he went to a seat at the main counter and sat down. Almost immediately, a man slightly taller than him, with a haircut similar to what Freddie had sported in his younger day, approached him.

"Welcome to Hungry's Sports Bar and Diner. How may I help you?" the man had asked.

"Hi, uh, I'm here to eat in for... is it breakfast or lunch right now?" Freddie wondered.

"It's lunch, sir. Lunchtime begins at 10:30 every morning. But anyway, here's a menu. Just take your time, find out what you want. One of the waiters or waitresses will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal, sir."

"Thank you," Freddie replied. Not long after opening his menu, he decided to order a chicken sandwich with fries and a glass of root beer. While waiting for his order to be taken, he noticed the small crowd, and the other customers being attended to by the waiters.

On each employee's shirt, "Hungry's" was written in big, bold cursive font normally found on sports jerseys. All the shirts were in different colors, and male employees all had on normal short-sleeved shirts. Female employees' shirt styles varied. Some were wearing short sleeves like the men, and others were wearing the shirts either with the sleeves rolled up or cut off, or they had wore tank tops. Some of the women were even bold enough to tie the bottom of their shirts in knots, clearly with the purpose of showing themselves off in mind.

In the short time of waiting for someone to take his order, he managed to take in a segment or two of "SportsMinute", and he even exchanged a couple of friendly and flirtatious "helloes" and "hi's" with some of the waitresses. But eventually, he noticed another woman in the diner, a brunette with a white tank top that had "Hungry's" written in red with black outline. That was only the beginning of Freddie's observation.

On top of the jet-black hair, the young woman also had brown eyes, along with a slim but curvaceous build that included nice-sized breasts and amazing legs. Along with her Hungry's shirt, she had short black jean shorts on, and a pair of Converses much like Freddie's. He hadn't yet realized that Trina was the object of his attention, and she wasn't aware of him either. But that was soon about to change.

"Hi, and welcome to Hungry's. May I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'd like a chicken sandwich and fries, and a root beer, please."

"And would you like that fried or grilled? Wait. Are you Freddie?"

"Uh yeah, I - I'm Freddie Benson, from iCarly. I don't - "

"I know that you're from iCarly! Everybody knows!" Trina exclaimed. "You don't remember me?!"

"Not right away, uh... Hold on. Trina Vega?"

"Yeah," the waitress replied, her voice filled with happiness mixed with surprise. "You... what brings you to L.A.?"

"I actually live here, for the last year now. You work here?"

"Yeah, I do. I got hired when the diner first opened. Wow, it, it's good to see you again, Freddie."

"Thanks, it's good to see you too, Trina."

After a brief silence, Trina was snapped back to reality, and she remembered why she was originally talking to Freddie to begin with.

"So, back to your order. You uh, you wanted a chicken sandwich, fries and root beer, right?"

"Yes, that's... that's my order."

"Fried or grilled?"

"Uh, grilled."

"Sure. Grilled chicken it is." Trina noticed on one of the clocks that it was 11:20, and as a result, it was almost time for her break. Feeling ambitious, she thought that this was a chance to catch up with a old friend over lunch. She then took the opportunity by saying, "hey Freddie, I have a couple more orders to get to, and by then, your food should be ready, and it should be time for my break. So, I was hoping maybe we could... have lunch together?"

"Yeah, sure. That, that sounds good," Freddie responded. While both Freddie and Trina were happy to see each other again, both of them were feeling a slight sense of nervousness around themselves and the other person.

"See you in a few minutes, then."

"Okay, later." With that, Freddie remained in his seat as Trina handled his order, and those of other customers. Before she was totally out of sight, though, he noticed the way certain body parts moved as she walked away. When he saw how she strutted into the kitchen, he thought to himself, 'well alright, Trina' as she had done so. He was unaware that later that night, he would get to observe her body again.

At 11:55, he had watched Trina walk away with a tray that had four plates of food placed on it. Freddie had thought that his plate was there, and the other three belonged to other people. He was right, because along with his and the other customers' food and drink, Trina had been carrying her own lunch on the tray: a veggie burger with fries and iced tea. Once she gave the other customers their lunch, she went to the counter where Freddie sat. After laying their lunches on the counter, she realized that before joining him, she needed to return the tray.

"Let me just put this back, and I'll get with you in a second." Sure enough, when she was done, she had walked back to her seat at the counter next to Freddie. But as Trina did so, she took a second to notice how he had developed over the years, a sign that puberty wasn't quite through with him when he left Ridgeway.

First, there was the matter of a new, shorter haircut that Freddie had. All of his hair was still very much in place, but now he wore it in a sort of butch-cut pattern. He also acquired a slightly thick circle beard, which he had grown out over the last few months. What caught Trina's eyes the most though, was when she noticed how Freddie had gained a stronger, more muscular build. He wasn't like a bodybuilder, nightclub bouncer or a gym rat who may have had a case of "'roid rage". But she, like anyone who knew Freddie or knew about him, was well aware that he was significantly bigger than he was in his teenage years. Then finally, she saw traces of ink underneath his shirt sleeve, which indicated that he has tattoos. Just as she got closer to her seat next to him, she quickly licked her lips, and in that moment, she heard herself say in her head, 'I want some of him,' not knowing she would have an opportunity to get "some of him" in the next eight hours or so.

Realizing that she needed to pull herself together, Trina blinked sharply to snap out of her daze. But the feeling of her recent thoughts still lingered, and she understood it would take a serious deal of self-control to avoid taking Freddie somewhere private and doing things that were only normally seen in the average adult flick, something she might risk doing if she was still her old self.

Finally, she was at her seat, and the only thing left to do at the moment was to rid herself of hunger, and to catch up with the boy, or rather, young man, who ventured into Los Angeles the summer before.

"Hey," she greeted as she sat down. "Is something wrong with your food?"

"Oh, uh, no. Nothing's wrong with it. I just thought I'd wait to eat until you got here," he responded.

"Well, that was awfully considerate of you," she said in a slightly joking manner. But in her mind, Trina was urged to wonder where Freddie, or someone like him, had been during her days at Hollywood Arts, and in the rare occasions she had dated since then.

After taking a sip from her tea that washed down the first bites of her veggie burger, Trina noticed Freddie was still experiencing his first taste of the chicken sandwich he ordered. "So what do you think?"

As the taste of the sandwich kicked in, once he finshed the bite, he responded with, "wow, this is pretty good."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Now I can see why this place is such a big deal. I might need to come here more often."

"I'm sure my boss would love to hear that." As the pair continued to eat, Trina felt it was high time to get to the reunion part of their lunch. "So, you really live here now?"

"Yeah, I do. I actually moved here a little over a year ago."

"Really? That's good to hear. So is it for work, starting over, or did you just get tired of Seattle?"

"Haha, no. I found a job, or maybe the job found me, a couple of months after I graduated from Washington."

"They thought of you as a top prospect, I take it?"

"Yeah, they did."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" Trina pondered between bites.

"I work at Hi-Def Vision. Among other things, I do web and graphic design."

"I heard of them, they're a big deal around town. Probably a bigger deal now since you work there."

Freddie smirked and chuckled at Trina's statement, then stated, "No, I think they would be just fine, even if I wasn't there."

"Now come on. Even I know how well you do with computers and a camera."

"Maybe that's true, but still..." Beginning to grow tired of talking about himself, Freddie wanted to know more about the woman who once seemed determined to be the biggest star that ever existed.

"Alright, enough about me. I think it's time we talked about you. How'd you end up here at Hungry's?"

"Well, among other things, I needed a steady job. I didn't wanna ask anybody for money to get through life, and as it turns out, Hollywood wasn't as ready for me as I thought they were. So long story short, I became a waitress."

"Nothing wrong with being self-sufficient, I guess. So did you give up on acting and singing altogether?"

"No, I didn't give up on it, I just... I just don't put all of my hopes into it anymore."

Upon hearing Trina's update on her life, he sensed a bit of frustration, and even a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Did you ever get any parts?"

"Yeah, I did, every now and again. I had some parts as an extra, and while we still went to Hollywood Arts, I had been on this Spanish-language comedy show for a few episodes. I even had a few modeling gigs here and there. But nothing big's come up yet."

"I - I'm sorry, Trina. I mean, it's good that you've been able to do what you've done, but... I know that you were set on being a big star."

Even with the lack of face-to-face interaction over the years since the party and Tori's play, Freddie knew enough about Trina to understand how obsessed with fame she was, or at least had been.

"For so long, I asked myself and wondered what it might be that's keeping me from getting a breakthrough. Is it because I'm not as talented as I thought? Is my lack of success some type of payback from GOD for the way I used to act? Or am I just not supposed to be famous?"

Somewhat unsure of what to say that might make Trina feel better, Freddie finally felt that honesty, kindness and humor mixed together could help.

"Look, you are talented, and even if it takes a long time, you could make it. Just keep practicing, maybe take some more acting and singing lessons. Definitely keep your ego in check. If you do that, then who knows? Maybe one day, you could be an award-winning actress... or at least somebody's go-to woman if they need a hot mom in some new movie or cheesy sitcom."

Trina laughed and gave Freddie a soft punch after hearing the last part of his pep talk. "Haha, very funny, Benson." For a few seconds after, she reflected on his advice and felt a sense of gratitude and relief knowing that someone saw potential in her, even if she had lost sight of it herself.

"Seriously, I do thank you for what you just said," she added. "It's nice to know somebody still believes in me."

"You're welcome. But I doubt I'm the only one who believes in you."

The sudden votes of confidence from Freddie had lifted Trina's spirits. As he lifted his hand to grab his root beer, she again noticed some ink under his sleeve, this time on his right arm. Her newfound mood, along with a sense of curiosity caused her to break her silence.

"Okay, 'Mr. Tech Producer', tell me something. What's with the tattoos?"

"How'd you know about my tattoos?" he asked with a look of surprise.

"I kind of noticed them when your shirt sleeves came up whenever you moved your arms. So what about 'em?"

"Well, the stuff on my right arm, I got it a couple of weeks before graduation last year. It was sort of a present to myself. Then my left arm, that was done a few months ago."

Freddie then went on to explain in detail about the half-sleeves he had acquired in the last year. The work on his right arm consisted of a portrait of Jesus on the shoulder area of his arm, and underneath on his bicep, there was an angel dressed in a robe posing in a praying motion. On the inside of his bicep, there was a black cross with black-and-gray shaded praying hands and a ribbon surrounding it. And inside of the ribbon, Freddie's last name BENSON was written in all caps.

On his left arm, there was a vast collection of ink paying tribute to his hometown of Seattle and his new residence of Los Angeles. His shoulder contained a sketch of a bulldog head, in honor of his days at Ridgeway. At the start of his bicep, it consisted of the Seattle Mariners "S", the Los Angeles Dodgers "L.A.", and the University of Washington "W". The remainder of his outside bicep was filled with another angel. But unlike the one on his right arm, it came in the form of a curvaceous woman facing her right who appeared to be nude, and had her hand covering her breasts. Above her left hip, the angel had her own ink: the words "City Of Angels", which served as the common nickname for Los Angeles. The inside of his bicep was covered with a set of comedy and tragedy masks, better known as a "Laugh Now, Cry Later" tattoo, something not too hard to find on someone in L.A.

And on the back of each of his arms above his elbows, when they were read together were the words SINCE 1994, which paid honor to the year he was born.

"So what made you do it?" Trina asked, greatly interested in his collection of body art.

"Well, one of my roommates at Washington, he drew a lot of different stuff, mainly just for fun, but also because he took art classes which were part of his major, graphic design. While we were there, a good number of people decided to get tattoos, people who lived in our dorms. They knew that he was this great artist, so they would go to him for tattoo designs, either because they couldn't find any art they liked on their own, or because they liked his art better than what they had found.

So eventually, after seeing different pictures online and in magazines, I started to get interested in tattoos myself, and after doing some thinking, I wanted to get one... or a few. Then when I figured out what I wanted, I went to the shop where my roommate went. And as you see, the rest is history."

"And the stuff on your left arm, you got it a few months ago?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get some more, and I got the idea to have something about where I've been and where I live, so all the stuff about Seattle and L.A. found its way unto my arm."

"Are you getting anymore?"

"If I really want one, and if I find something I truly like, I might. Right now though, I'm just sticking to what I already have."

Beginning to laugh as she realized how overprotective Mrs. Benson had been in the past from what she had heard, Trina then asked Freddie, "so what does your mom think?"

"Well, she was shocked. Definitely a little disappointed, but then she backed off. She told me even though she wasn't happy about it, it was my body, and I was a grown man, so I could do what I want. She just hoped I didn't turn into a person whose whole body was full of ink. It was a lot better than what happened in 8th grade at Ridgeway."

"You got a tattoo in 8th grade?!" Trina was greatly surprised at the end of Freddie's story. Luckily, she hadn't been eating or drinking anything, otherwise it would have been on the floor, or she would have choked on it.

"Yeah, I did," he responded, slightly chuckling at her shock. "It's a long story, a long horrible story, and needless to say, my mom freaked out back then. Maybe when I get a chance, I'll explain it in full detail."

"Good, because I'm wondering how you went through getting a tattoo at 13."

Freddie continued to eat his lunch, and Trina ate hers after the story. While doing so, he noticed something on her waist as she moved in her seat. Realizing what it was, he took the opportunity to question the waitress about her own body art.

"Not the only one with tattoos at this counter, now am I?"

Almost confused at the former technical producer's statement, Trina realized what he was talking about and blushed, knowing that he saw her ink.

"Yeah. You saw that, huh?"

"So what are they?" Freddie asked after nodding his head yes.

"Nothing really, just some girly stuff." Trina quickly looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching them or looking as if they could be doing so. When she saw that all eyes except Freddie's were off of her, she slowly lifted up the bottom of her shirt, which showed off the left side of her waist. Just above her shorts was a small trail of butterflies and flowers along with a few stars. After a few seconds had passed, Trina asked Freddie what he thought.

"It looks pretty good." Freddie was truly interested in her artwork, and he wasn't lying about what he had said. But in his mind, he was wondering what the rest of her looked like in the flesh, without her work uniform, or any other clothes for that matter. That thought, along with what he had already seen, was almost enough to send him over the edge. Fortunately, he had gained a sense of how to keep his cool around attractive women, something he had to acquire in light of all the years he spent with Carly, among other things.

When he asked her when she had got the tattoo, she explained that it was soon after she left Hollywood Arts, as sort of a spur-of-the-moment move. That particular design, according to her, symbolized beauty and star power, both of which she thought she had at the time. She then said that she kept the tattoo because she understood that beauty wasn't just about how she looked, but also about how she acted and how she treated others.

From the little bit he knew about Trina, Freddie took this as a sign of growth, because her mentality was nothing like that when he met her, her sister and their friends over six years ago. Nice, maybe. But considerate? Caring? Not really.

It was nearly 12:30 in the afternoon, and the both of them had finished their lunches, with only the rest of their drinks remaining. When those were finished, Trina noticed the time, and that she had to get back to work.

"It's been fun seeing you again and catching up with you. But my break's almost over, and duty calls, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I should probably get going too. I have a few things to do before I get back home."

"Okay. Maybe you can come back soon, and we coud talk over lunch again?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Good. So, see you soon then."

"Later, Trina." Just when she was gonna walk away, Freddie thought of not wanting to wait until his next trip to Hungry's to see Trina again. So in that instant, he decided to make a vital move.

"Trina, wait," he called out to her as she began to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh, I may be going to see Tori and my parents on Monday, but that's about it, I think. Why?"

"Well, it's just... I wanted to talk to you again, and I wasn't sure when I would be back here, so I was thinking that we could talk or even hang out some time."

Sensing what Freddie was suggesting, even though he hadn't asked outright, Trina started to smile and questioned him.

"Do you want my phone number?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you... Do you want mine?"

"Would I be giving you mine if I didn't want yours?"

"Good point." With that, Trina typed her number into Freddie's phone, while he wrote his on a napkin since she didn't have hers at the moment because of her shift. Before finally returning to work, Trina went to hug Freddie, which he gladly accepted and returned. As she stepped away, she urged him to call her sometime. He told her he would, and as she began to leave, she waved goodbye to him, and he had done the same, and when the exchange was over, she went back to work, and he left out of the diner.

**(Continued in chapter 2.)**


	2. TWFG: My New Neighbor

**As the afternoon went on**, Freddie had been to the local SaveHut to stock up on groceries, especially on things he may have needed for the upcoming holiday. He also grabbed a few movies, both new and old, that he planned to watch in his spare time. After the trip to SaveHut, and stopping to get gas at the nearby station, which also led to a brief encounter with one of his co-workers at Hi-Def Vision, he was finally on his way back home.

At around 4PM, Freddie pulled into Angeles Village Apartments, the place he called home for the past year. It wasn't as ritzy or spacious as his old stomping grounds of Bushwell Plaza, but it was a solid starting place for someone not too far removed from his college days.

After going to a small room near his building's stairway to grab a cart to haul his bags from SaveHut, and then grabbing the few pieces of mail he had that day, Freddie caught the elevator up to his apartment to unload the material. Once everything was put away, he went down to return the cart, and also to make sure that his car was locked, then made his way back to his apartment, which ironically was on the 8th floor, just like his old home in Seattle.

Not too long before Freddie got back to his apartment, a young woman had gotten off the elevator to her own residence which was just down the hall. When he left another elevator and headed to his right twice towards apartment 810, he was unaware of the female just down the hall in 804. And it may have stayed that way if he hadn't heard his name.

"Freddie?"

Right when he was about to open his door, he turned to his left and noticed that the woman down the hall was actually Trina.

"Hey, Trina. What are you doing here?" He was shocked and amazed to see her for quite a few reasons. Mainly, he was surprised by the simple fact that they lived not only in the same apartment complex, but also on the same floor. Since their encounter at Hungry's, it was also a surprise to Freddie that he was getting an opportunity to see Trina again so fast. He was also wondering how she lived in the apartment since she was a waitress, but he decided to forget about it at that moment.

"Hi Freddie," Trina greeted as she made it near his door.

"Hi. Do you live here?"

"Yeah, I moved here when I got back to L.A. a couple of years ago."

"You actually left?" Freddie asked, not aware of the escape that she made from her hometown a few years earlier.

"I'll explain it later. So uh, do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Should I come over to your place, or do you wanna stay here?"

"We could hang here. You know, if you don't mind," Trina responded.

"Would I be inviting you in if I did mind?" Trina began to laugh at Freddie's answer, as she remembered that she said almost exactly the same thing when they were trading cell numbers at Hungry's. "Give me a second to change and put away my stuff, and I'll come by as soon as I'm done."

"Alright then. See you in a little while." Freddie went in his apartment, and Trina walked back to hers. In the brief stretch of time while they were separated, both of them dwelled on the events that led up to the current situation.

Between the bit of a past the two did have, running into each other and eating lunch together at Hungry's, and now finding out that they lived in the same apartment building, better yet, on the same floor, it was enough to amaze them, even if it was only slightly. Then both of their minds went back to the thoughts they had about each other earlier in the day before and during lunch. Neither one of them realized it, but what they presented to each other visually was having an effect on the other person physically and mentally. Something else that they didn't know was that the feeling of desire and lust they shared would be put to the test in a few hours, and it would take up a great amount of time.

Finally out of her work clothes and into another outfit, Trina noticed that emotion was threatening to drive her over the edge. As she walked out of the apartment and locked the door, she had to remind herself to keep her cool, even if she felt like doing the total opposite.

"Keep it together, Trina," she scolded herself. "He's just a man. A gorgeous, handsome piece of man, but still, he's just a man."

After taking a deep breath - and a few seconds to pull herself together, Trina knocked on Freddie's door. On the other side, the same nervousness that she wrestled with just moments earlier was now bugging him. When he had heard her knocking, he was practically ready to run to the door. However, that idea was put in check as he got up from one of the stools near his kitchen counter on his way to the door.

"Relax, Benson," he reminded himself quietly. "It's just Trina. She's a old friend, she's a neighbor... who's also really hot."

After making a last-ditch effort to calm his nerves, Freddie finally twisted the doorknob to let Trina in. Whatever calm he felt right before he had opened the door almost disappeared just as fast when he saw her standing in the hallway. The white Hungry's top was replaced with a red tank top, and instead of the black shorts, there was a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts. The Converses from earlier in the afternoon were switched with black flip-flops. And had he not heard his name, he could have easily been distracted with observing her body all over again.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Hi, Trina. Come in."

"Thank you." As she walked past him and stepped into his living room, Freddie once again took the chance of looking her up and down, like he had done before at Hungry's. On top of the usual things like her legs, breasts, hair, waist and butt, he somehow noticed the black nail polish that covered her fingernails and toenails. He normally didn't pay attention to things like that, but yet for whatever reason, Trina's looks, and the conversation he had with her at lunchtime, had just about reawakened something inside of Freddie that made him think he was in the presence of somebody special. Something that he had only felt with his longtime crush on Carly, and maybe, keyword "maybe", the brief period of time he dated Sam.

After spending some time to ogle over the features of the oldest Vega sister, Freddie finally went to join Trina in his living room. He still felt himself being somewhat dazed in her presence, but he did as much as he could to keep from turning into a bumbling idiot. Little did he know that she was fighting the same battle while checking out the ex-"iCarly" techie's habitat.

"This is a nice place, Freddie," she told him as she looked around his living room.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." A good look around his place would show that while he had just recently left college, his apartment also suggested the touch of someone slightly older. True to his past, there was a computer, a video game system, and the usual flat-screen, along with a few items of sports memorabilia. There was also a small binder-sized copy of the promotional poster for _Galaxy Wars _ that was on the wall between the TV and the computer. But also on his wall in more prominent form were three other large picture frames. In two of the frames were pictures of the Seattle and Los Angeles skylines. But the biggest picture frame, which was next to the media cabinet, consisted of something more personal. Inside of that, there were pictures from his past, distant and recent both included.

Those pictures showed Freddie from his childhood all the way up to now, by himself and with family members and friends. A few of them were from his time at U-Dub (University of Washington), and more recently, his early days in L.A. But of course, many of the pictures were from his Bushwell/Ridgeway/"iCarly" days, and obviously that meant that Mrs. Benson, Carly, Sam, Gibby and Spencer were in the pictures. There were even some with T-Bo and Colonel Shay when he briefly came to visit before taking Carly to Italy.

But one picture that stood out and caught Trina's eyes was a group shot that was taken at the party where they had met six years before. Along with the two of them, Carly, Sam, Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, André, Gibby and Spencer were also in the shot, as well as Sikowitz and Sinjin.

"You actually put this picture up?"

"Yeah. Should I not have?"

"No, it's fine. It's just that, I know we didn't see each other a lot after this, so I didn't think you would really have this on your wall, especially not like this."

To Trina's credit, she was right. Aside from Freddie's trip to Hollywood Arts for Tori's play - the very same play where Trina ended up in the hospital, a few brief visits on weekends and breaks, and some online conversations here and there, with the exception of Sam moving to L.A. and starting a babysitting business with Cat, contact between the Angelenos and Seattlites was sporadic at best.

"Well, we did talk, sometimes, so that's one reason that I put the picture up," Freddie explained. "And even though the original reason why we were there was kind of shitty, the whole experience turned out to be fun."

Once she thought of why Freddie and his friends were initially at the party, it had irritated her for a brief moment, even if it didn't show on the outside. Although she told the man responsible that she was the better choice at one point, when she found out that Steven was dating Tori and Carly both at once without the other girl knowing, it had upset her, so much to the point that she wanted to kick his ass, or at the very least, spread a nasty rumor about him to people that he knew. But the impromptu skit on "iCarly" with her sister, Carly, Sam and Kenan Thompson provided enough shame for the homeschooled two-timer.

Rather than dwell on the situation that brought Freddie and his webshow hosts to L.A., she went back to the picture that was taken near the party's end.

"Well, I'm glad you thought enough of us to hang the picture in a frame on your wall."

"What can I say? All of us are friends... I think," Freddie joked.

"At least it's a picture from the party, and not of me swinging off the stage in the play," Trina pointed out, recalling her accident involving the wires on her harness.

"Nope, no it's not. But if I remember right, didn't Jade post a video of it on the internet?"

"Good Lord, don't remind me of that," Trina said in a half-serious, half-joking manner.

"Touched a nerve when I brought it up, huh?"

"Yeah, you kinda did. We get along better now, but that video, it's still kind of a sore spot for me."

"I understand that," Freddie responded. "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure, thanks."

Freddie went to his couch to sit down next to Trina. Once he was positioned in his seat, he looked over to his right and noticed she was beginning to laugh. Not sure what to make of it, he decided to find out the cause of her humor.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Trina answered. "It's just that I'm wondering how we've been in this building, on this floor together for a year, and we're just now meeting up with each other."

"Well, maybe it just wasn't time for us to find each other, you know?"

"I guess not. So you've been here a year, right?"

"Yeah. I came to L.A. about a week or so or after graduation, because I had already got the job."

"Really?" Trina wondered aloud. "How'd that happen?"

"They interviewed me while classes were still going on. I got evaluated, and when the company saw some of the stuff I did at Washington, it put me on the final candidate list."

While Freddie was at Washington, he had done a great deal of web and graphic design for local companies in Seattle and around Washington state. However, something that moved him forward in his then-potential career was the work he did that had eventually landed on television. Through his time at U-Dub, Freddie had a hand in either directing, producing or editing 20 commercials, and had done all three duties on at least five of them. The biggest of those was a commercial for the sale of Seattle Cobras playoff tickets during his senior year, and ironically enough the Cobras ended up winning the Ultimate Bowl that year. Of course, something else that swayed the staff at Hi-Def Vision was his time on "iCarly".

"I knew that whoever hired me to work for them, they would bring up 'iCarly', no matter whether I wanted them to or not," Freddie explained. "Forget the work on the websites, or the commercial that I did for the world-champion football team in my hometown."

"Uh... I don't wanna assume anything, but you seem kind of irritated about it," Trina said, noticing the slight bit of anger in his voice.

"No, I'm not irritated. It's just that I don't want my only notable accomplishment to be 'iCarly' technical producer. Hell, Carly and Sam barely acknowledged it most of the time, so why should other people make a big deal about it?"

Sensing that he didn't wanna talk about it anymore, Trina decided to find out more about what brought Freddie to Los Angeles.

"Did anyone else interview you, or was this about it?"

"I got a few other interviews aside from Hi-Def Vision. Most of them were in Seattle, then there was another one here in L.A., and there was even a offer from a place in New York."

"So what made you decide to come here?"

"By the time I did my own evaluations it was either come here and work at Hi-Def Vision, or work for 206 Film And Graphics, the company I would have went to if I stayed in Seattle. 206 was a good company, and I really wanted to stay, but I thought about the amount of work I could get if I was here, and what other opportunities it could lead to."

"Like what? I mean, what were you planning to do?"

"Aside from still working on websites and other computer-related stuff? I was actually thinking of doing some more directing. I mean, with all the episodes of 'iCarly' and the commercials that I did, I thought that it wouldn't hurt to try it out. Who knows? Maybe it could lead to me working on a TV show, or even a movie. With you as the leading lady."

Trina was already paying attention to what Freddie had said, but her eyes widened when she heard his "leading lady" comment. She tried to brush it off and not say anything, because along with not wanting to revert back to her old ways, she didn't know if he was saying it as a joke, to flirt with her, or if he was actually serious, and oddly enough, in his case, all three of those things applied to him.

So instead, she just decided to keep the conversation moving.

"Well, lets hope somebody wants to make me a leading lady first. Then maybe we'll be able to work together "

"Trust me, somebody's gonna do that someday. Just remember what I said to you earlier, and you'll be fine."

"Since you're so insistent about me and my chances as an actress, maybe you ought to try being an actor, then that way, if I make it, then you could be my leading man."

"Haha, no way, Trina. I would suck as an actor," Freddie joked.

"I don't know, those skits on your webshow were kind of funny," Trina replied, possibly referring to the "Fluffley and Peeta" and "Moonlight Twi-Blood" skits.

"Okay, first of all, those skits were spoofs, or the 'Moonlight Twi-Blood' skits were, anyway. Besides, the only reason so many people, especially girls, liked those skits is because I was imitating the guy from those stupid vampire movies."

"Maybe that's true, but still, it's something you might wanna consider."

Not really wanting to keep going about their potential futures as actors or filmmakers, Freddie decided to shift the focus somewhere else.

"I'm not sure about you, but as fun as talking about being movie stars and famous directors is, I feel like watching some TV."

"That's fine with me," she answered. With that, Freddie turned on the flat screen, briefly leaving it on one of the local channels for the remainder of the mid-afternoon newsbreak.

When that ended, he asked Trina what she wanted to watch, and she suggested to him to go through the channel guide. After briefly browsing through various channels and shows, the pair agreed on watching reruns of _Girly Cow_.

Once those ended, she asked him to turn to the recent episode of "The Next Great Designer". He wasn't too fond of the show, or most reality shows in general, but since Trina was his guest, he decided to let it go. She jokingly asked him if he didn't like it, to which he answered that not liking the show was an understatement. His response got a quick laugh from the waitress.

Once the episode of "...Designer" was done, Freddie scrolled through the guide again, where he eventually saw that there were reruns of "CFC Unrestricted" on Adrenaline TV. Whatever excitement Trina displayed over the episode of "The Next Great Designer" was multiplied when the MMA show was displayed on the screen. Mentally, Freddie chalked it up as a win when he saw that she was a mixed martial arts fan like he was.

Oddly enough, the first episode of the MMA organization's best-of show was a highlight of none other than Shelby Marx, the young legend who once had a exhibition fight with his friend (Carly), and who also greatly resembled her younger sister (Tori). The irony wasn't lost on either of them.

The first fight was one of Shelby's more recent matches against a young woman named Stephanie Rodriguez. The bout was another title fight for Shelby, and through three rounds, it was evenly matched, and in a few instances, it even appeared as if Shelby might lose. But then in the fourth round, Shelby landed a combination of punches, the last few coming while she hovered over Rodriguez on the mat inside the cage. The punches were powerful enough to earn Shelby a win by technical knockout, which allowed her to maintain the CFC Women's Championship.

The next fight was Shelby's match against Maya Feckner, the very fight where she became the youngest champion, and it was also the last fight before her exhibition match with Carly. The fight didn't last long, with Shelby beating Maya by submission in a matter of seconds.

In between the closing seconds of the first episode and the beginning of the next, Trina asked Freddie about the time leading up to Carly's fight with Shelby.

He explained the moment when he, Carly, Sam and Spencer all met Shelby. She, along with her trainer Juan and her manager Rod, had somehow figured that he and Carly lived in Bushwell Plaza, and they managed to show up at Carly and Spencer's place in light of the video that made its way onto Splashface. Even though it was a joke, Shelby still insisted that the two of them should have a fight. Carly finally agreed to the fight only after she was promised that it was for fun, and that she wouldn't get hurt.

He got a laugh out of the older Vega when he told her about the incident involving himself, Shelby, Juan and the raisin bread toast. He initially made the toast in a effort to impress Shelby, an effort that failed miserably, and of course, it also earned him yet another taunting from Sam. Oddly enough, Juan said he liked the toast, which only added to Freddie's embarrassment.

He continued on with the story, which included the warning of others about how Carly could end up like a Russian fighter who, as a result of a fight with Shelby, could only say "bluh bluh bluh bluh", and the heckling that affected the group when Carly initially decided to back out of the fight after the incident at the press conference involving her and Shelby's grandmother.

After explaining that Shelby was shown a heavily edited video before the fight, which at the time was unknown to her and the Seattle webhosts and tech producer, he also told Trina about Spencer's spazzy hands at the arena, which eventually led to him being kicked in the face by Shelby. Once the trio and MMA fighter put it together that Nevel was behind said video, they all came up with a plan for revenge. Once he and Gibby led Nevel to the cage, Carly and Sam cornered him, and as a result, Nevel made the mistake of admitting that he doctored the video that he showed Shelby just days before her and Carly's matchup. This caused her to appear from another part of the cage, and with Carly and Sam alongside her, they began their revenge on the devious blogger/hacker.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Trina repeated in a hurry as she laughed at what she had just heard. "So, they really wedgied him in the cage?"

"Yeah, they did. Can't say he didn't have it coming to him," Freddie responded. "He pulled some pretty janky stuff over the years, particularly leading up to that fight."

"Well, at least you guys worked everything out with Shelby. It was cool to see her on your webshow."

"Thanks. It's good that you liked it."

"I do have one thing that I wanna ask you though."

"What's that?"

"Sniffing her hair? Really?"

"What can I say? I was... I had a big crush on Shelby back then. The only girl I might have had stronger feelings for was Carly, and anybody who knows me well enough knows how I felt about Carly for so long. Long story short, I got carried away by sniffing Shelby's hair when we hugged, and I guess I creeped her out... again."

Both he and Trina laughed at his explanation of what happened when Shelby appeared on "iCarly". After the haha's died down, he was quickly reminded of the knowledge she had displayed while they were watching CFC. It led him to wonder if there was some trace of a fighter in the singing and acting waitress.

"You seemed to know a lot about the fights we watched. Have you ever tried being a pro fighter?"

"No, I don't think I would really be suited to be a pro MMA fighter," Trina answered modestly, something she wouldn't have done in her younger days. "But... I do know karate."

"Oh really?" Freddie seemed intrigued by the new piece of information he just learned.

"Yeah, it's true. I mainly took karate to learn how to defend myself, and it doesn't hurt that it helps to keep me in shape."

"Have you ever had to use your moves on anybody?"

"Well, no, not exactly. There was one time back at Hollywood Arts, but it wasn't really a big deal." Trina had described it as not a big deal because sure enough, the incident involving herself, Tori, Robbie and their old principal Helen was staged. And as she learned over ther years, the idea was actually a plan to keep her in school and not Tori, because she, and not her younger sibling, was supposed to be the one that had to leave the school. On one hand, it hurt her feelings and definitely bruised her ego. But it also motivated her to keep practicing her singing and acting, along with her karate.

"Do you still practice your moves?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I do, a few times every week. Most of the time, I practice at home, but every so often, I go to a gym."

"Okay then. You seriously never tried to fight professionally?"

"No I didn't. Like I said, I know how to defend myself if somebody tried to rape me or mug me, or if some loser or skanky bitch wanted to pick a fight with me. But I doubt if anyone saw me practicing, they would confuse for a cagefighter anytime soon."

"Nobody's ever done it before?" Freddie asked jokingly, slightly laughing once he finished.

"Nope, not with me anyway," Trina responded, alluding to the fact that her sibling had once (or twice, or several countless times over the years) been confused with a certain MMA legend the tech producer knew personally.

"Did Tori ever get confused for one?"

"Yeah, and a lot of times, it happened at the worst possible moment. Like whenever I went to the gym, sometimes me and Tori would go together. The first time, I thought it might have been someone asking her for a picture or autograph because they saw her the few times she had sung on TV. But then a bunch of guys, and even some girls were like, 'ohmigawd, it's Shelby Marx!' Next thing you know, there was a bunch of chaos involved."

"So what'd you do to get everybody to back off?"

"Well, when we were at the gym, it usually was resolved when she said something like, 'I'm not Shelby, you guys', or 'my name is Tori, not Shelby Marx'. One time, I did have to yell 'stop' and remind people about her being my sister. But more often than not, it was fine as long as we were at the gym, or somewhere that wasn't MMA-related."

"What do you mean?" Freddie wondered about the waitress' retelling of events.

"Whoo, man," Trina said, taking a breath afterwards because she knew that what she was about to tell him was long, crazy and hard to believe, even for her, despite the fact that she had not only witnessed it, but to a degree, was also a part of it.

After taking a moment to calm herself down, Trina sat up on the couch and locked eyes with Freddie as she braced herself to tell the story.

"Okay, do you remember last year when Jackson Colt and 'Knuckles' Rogers were in that heavyweight championship fight at Pencils Stadium?"

"Yeah, who could forget? That fight was incredible," Freddie exclaimed at the memory of the fight. After going the full five rounds, Jackson eventually won the fight and the championship due to a judges' decision, although in many people's eyes, he should have been awarded a knockout win after landing a vicious punch at the end of the third round, before the horn sounded.

"Incredible's an understatement, but I won't argue with you about that," Trina joked. "But anyway, I'm not sure how, but Tori managed to get tickets for CFC Championship Saturday, and she told me that it was a 'welcome back' present that just came a year late. So we get to the arena just in time for the prelims (preliminary matches) to start. I'm telling you, as soon as we got there, it was already crazy."

"What happened?"

"When we pulled into the arena, one of the parking lot attendants checked our tickets to make sure they were real, you know, not counterfeit or being used from some event that happened before."

"Right."

"I was the one who drove there, so I had been the one to show the guy the tickets. I'm not sure if he saw Tori when he got them, but once he gave them back to us, he must have made eye contact with her, because all of a sudden, he goes, 'hey, aren't you Shelby Marx?' Now this was the first time, so of course, Tori just says, 'no, I'm not Shelby Marx, I'm sorry.' He asks her if she's sure, she says yes, and we pretty much went on from there."

Sensing that the story was gonna get worse, or at least crazier, Freddie went on to ask, or rather guess where it was about to go next.

"I take it that it wasn't the last time that she got confused for Shelby that night."

"Uh-uh, not by a long shot. When we got inside, we got checked by security, and there was another ticket check afterwards. Then all of a sudden, one of the people in front of us turned around and looked in our direction. Not even ten seconds later, she yells out, 'hey look! It's Shelby Marx!' Sure enough, everybody in the vicinity had asked her to sign this, take a picture with them for that, blah blah blah. Tori apparently hadn't reached her breaking point yet, because she was still being calm about the whole thing."

"What did she say this time?"

"Believe it or not, all she said was, 'no, I'm not Shelby. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm not her.'"

"That's still not the end of it though, I take it."

"Like hell it is," Trina exclaimed quickly, causing Freddie to laugh at the response that she gave. "And this last part I'm about to tell you, this was the worst part of it all."

"That bad?"

"That bad, and then some. So this time, since there was still some time before the first fight, we both went to the concession stand to buy some snacks. We were in line for maybe a minute, when these two kids, a little boy and a little girl, came behind us, and then the little girl tapped Tori and asked her if she could get autographs for her and her brother. Tori hesitated because she didn't know if the girl had actually knew who she was, or if she was confusing her for Shelby like everybody else."

"So what's the bad part?"

"The little girl asking for the autographs wasn't the problem. The problem happened when Tori asked her, 'you want my autograph?', and the little boy said, 'yeah, you're Shelby Marx, right?' No sooner than he had asked that, some crazy chick in line just had to yell, 'hey everybody, look! It's Shelby Marx!'

"No way that happened."

"Oh yeah, it happened, and that's only the beginning. The girl who yelled that out started to walk up on her, but then Tori screamed and ran, because other people were approaching her along with the girl."

"You're kidding," Freddie said, not able to believe what he had heard about that part of the story so far.

"I wish I was. But that wasn't the craziest part. Right when she was about to run off, she grabbed me to pull me away, so then I had to run with her. I wasn't really thinking at the time, so I had just said that running wasn't gonna solve anything. Then she goes, 'so do you suggest we stay here and get mobbed by all these fans?' I couldn't argue with her about that, so we just kept on."

"So how were you finally able to stop?"

"Right next to one of the exits that led to the seats, there was this fan booth that was set up there. At the booth, there was this big bullhorn sitting on this table that was there. Right when we were about to reach it, Tori turned around and told me that she had a plan to stop everybody from chasing us. So when we got to the booth, she grabbed the bullhorn, and then she hopped on the table and stood up. I had to ask what she was doing, and all she said was to trust her, and that the plan would work."

"What did she do?"

"Once we finished talking, she took the bullhorn and pressed the siren to get the crowd quiet. As soon as they stopped talking, Tori turned on the microphone part and put it by her mouth so she could speak. She cleared her throat, then she started her speech. She said:

"_Alright, I want everybody to listen and listen good. I AM NOT Shelby Marx. I just look like her, apparently too much like her. My name is Tori Vega, and I'm just an aspiring singer and actress. Once again, I am not Shelby, I don't_ _ know her, I never met her, and I don't even know if she's in the state, let alone in the arena. Now, to all of the kids, I'm truly sorry to disappoint you. I know a lot of you really like and admire her, and you probably wanted to meet her really bad , and now you might be devastated, or at least disappointed because I'm not her, so I really wanna apologize for that._

_But as for any adult over here, if you still decide to hunt or chase me down, or even stalk me after this, I seriously urge you to brace yourself, because you may get dropkicked into next week. And if you still don't get it, you'll be dealing with my big sister Trina, the woman who's standing next to me, or rather, standing under me. Then, just to make sure you understand clearly, you might find yourself in the presence of one of the LAPD's finest, and for your sake, just hope that it's not our father._

_Now that I've said that, I'm gonna go and get some snacks for me and my sister, and then we're gonna watch the fights. I highly suggest that you do the same, and leave us alone. Have a good night, everybody."_

As Trina sat back down after doing her re-enactment of her younger sister's run-in with a hectic crowd, Freddie broke into a fit of laughter he could barely control.

"No way, Trina," Freddie spoke. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Man, I'm serious," Trina responded. "If Tori wouldn't have done what she did, we probably would still be getting chased right now."

"At least now I know confusing your sister for Shelby is universal, and not just something we did."

"So you, Carly and Sam did it too, huh?" the former _Divertisimo_ actress asked.

"Yeah, we did, or well me and Sam did. We pointed it out, anyway."

"When did this happen?"

"Six years ago, about a week before the party. Carly saw a picture of Steven with your sister, and Sam thought that she should look into it, and long story short, that's how we found out about the party, and more importantly, that Steven was dating the both of them behind their backs."

"I get it. I'm glad you guys did that skit that night. I still wanted to kick his ass for what he did, though."

"I don't blame you, because I pretty much wanted to do the same thing."

"You and Sam must have been angry."

"Angry is putting it lightly. Sam wanted to beat him with a sock full of butter, give him a 'Royal Thesbin', and I'm not sure, but I think she even came up with a plan that might have involved putting hot sauce on his private parts."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Trina yelled after hearing about the blonde's idea of payback. "She wanted to put hot sauce on his junk?"

"Yeah, she wanted to put hot sauce on his junk. She wanted to beat Tori with a buttersock, too -"

"She wanted to what?!"

"Sam thought about hitting Tori with the buttersock because of the fact she was with Steven too, but Carly talked her out of it, because she didn't know about her and Steven being together."

"Good. She had better talked her out of it, or that would have been someone else's ass I need to kick." Realizing that she was talking about his friends, or at least who she thought were his friends, she began to calm down and back off from her stance.

"Look, I'm sorry," Trina continued. "I know that they're your friends, and they were -"

"No, it's cool," Freddie spoke up. "I get it. That's your sister, and you're protective of her. I understand."

After a few seconds of silence, Trina had thought about Freddie telling her that he himself wanted to fight Steven, but hadn't done so. She wondered what stopped him, so she got the urge to ask him about it.

"Earlier, you said something about wanting to fight Steven. What made you not do it?"

"Well, in the long run, I didn't have to fight him, because the skit on 'iCarly' took care of everything. But initially, I hadn't kicked his ass because Carly talked me out of that too."

"What'd she say to you?"

"When I said I wanted to fight, she just told me that I shouldn't do it. Then when I said that he deserved to get his ass kicked, she said that he did, but I couldn't do it because, supposedly, I was all geeky and he would pound me silly."

"That was pretty sucky for her to say, because he did deserve it. Besides, you look like you could hurt a guy."

"Glad somebody thinks so," Freddie jokingly replied. "Normally, when it comes to fighting, everybody always assumes I would just get destroyed." Oddly enough, once Freddie's days at Ridgeway were over, he ended up taking boxing and MMA classes. That, along with his continued fencing lessons, apparently paid off, when he came out on the winning end of a bar fight involving himself, his U-Dub roommates, and another group of guys which occured in his sophmore year.

Meanwhile, Trina had been wondering what it had been like for him, along with Carly and Sam to discover that his best friend was being cheated on. If it had angered her that her baby sister was getting two-timed, then it must have been difficult at the very least for him to know that his friend and longtime crush was being deceived as well.

"What was it like, you know, when you found out about what Steven was doing?" Trina asked.

"Umm," Freddie started before he could respond. "A little shocked might be one way to put it. Like when we first saw the pictures of him and Tori together, Sam thought he was cheating that very second. Carly, up until we got to the party and she saw him with your sister, she was pretty much in denial about the whole thing."

"What about you?"

"Me, well, on one hand, I thought he was cheating, but then for whatever reason, I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't really know why, exactly. Maybe because I'm a guy, and I wouldn't want someone accusing me of cheating just because of some pictures. It might be because Sam was the one accusing him. It could have just been because there wasn't anything in those pictures that made me think he was cheating on Carly. All I know is that I didn't wanna assume anything."

"I can understand that," Trina told Freddie after hearing his explanation of what initially caused their sudden trip to L.A. "So, I know you said something earlier abouit how my sister looked like Shelby Marx to you guys. But I'm wondering about something though."

"What's that?"

"What else did you think of my sister when you first saw her?"

"You really wanna know?" Freddie asked, unsure if he should tell Trina about his attraction to Tori when he first saw her in the previously mentioned pictures. As she nodded her head 'yes', he took a short breath before he finally answered. "Well, when I had first saw her the first time, I thought she was beautiful, really attractive. Actually, when I first found out what she looked like, my exact words were, 'doing, who's she?' Then when the whole Shelby Marx thing came up, I had said that they both looked alike, but Tori was hotter."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Um, you're not upset, are you?"

"No, Freddie, it's okay. When I was younger, I might have been upset or mad, because of how I was back then. But I've grown up since then, and besides, I know what kind of woman my sister is, so I understand why guys like her. Plus, us Vega girls, we're a pretty good-looking bunch. It's hard for men not to be attracted to us."

After a short laugh, Freddie began to explain the consequence of that effect that he had to deal with. "Well, my attraction to your sister, it got me an orange being thrown into my back."

"Wait a minute," Trina replied with a hint of shock in her voice. "You got hit with an orange just because you thought my sister was hot?"

"Yep. Apparently, all my admiration of Tori was pissing Carly off, so she decided to whack me with a big ball of citrus."

"Man, that, that sounds horrible."

"Actually, what's horrible is that it was the second time I had oranges thrown at me that day."

"Why? Did you say something bad to them? Had you touched them somewhere you weren't supposed to? I mean, what could you have done to constantly get assaulted with fruit?"

"Well, it's not an excuse, but when Carly did it, it might have been because the idea of Steven cheating on her was messing with her head, and me obsessing over Tori must have sent her over the edge."

"Okay, but why did Sam do it?"

"Honestly, it was probably just another way for her to fuck with me. She did that a lot when we were younger."

"Throwing oranges at you, or fucking with you?"

"The last part."

"That's odd. From the way you acted at the party, and aside from the occasional rude comment on the webshow, you all seemed to get along pretty good."

"Well, everything isn't always what it seems."

"So then, what was your relationship with Sam really like?"

"Where do I begin?" Freddie pondered as he thought about his friendship, if he could call it that, with the young woman he once referred to as "the Blonde-Headed Demon." "We were supposed to be friends, but truth be told, I think the both of us only put up with each other because of Carly."

"It was that bad?" Trina asked, now seemingly shocked at what she was hearing.

"Yeah. I mean, we got along sometimes, but more often than not, I was on the wrong end of her wrath."

"Well, what did she do?"

"A lot of things. Like stuffing a water hose in my pants, shocking me with one of those shock pens or whatever it's called, pushing me out of a treehouse, putting a dead fish in my locker, and that's just what I can think of right this moment."

"And this is on top of her throwing oranges at you?"

"Hell, this is all before the orange throwing incident. Oh, and do you remember earlier at the diner, when I told you about me getting a tattoo when I was 13?"

"Yeah, I remember. How'd that happen anyway?"

"Me and Sam, we got into some bullshit argument about what MPEG stood for. I said it stood for 'Mega Pixel Electronic Gallery', and she said it stood for 'Moving Pictures Experts Group.' It turned out that she was right, and since we bet on it and I lost, I had to get a tattoo of her face on my arm."

"You had to get a tattoo of _her face _on _your arm_?"

"Yep. For a whole day, I had the displeasure of walking around with her face in the same spot where the angel is now," Freddie told Trina, referring to the unclothed angel on his left arm.

"That must have sucked for you to walk around with that."

"It did, but the tattoo itself was only part of the problem. To add insult to injury, the person who Sam got to do the tattoo was her cousin Annie."

"So, you lost a bet with Sam, then you had to get a tattoo of her face, which was done by her cousin."

"Pretty much."

"I'm guessing that was pretty bad."

"Yeah, it was horrible." Freddie knew Trina was stating the obvious, but he wasn't mad, because he understood that the waitress/actress was still in shock from what he told her about his alleged friend and ex-girlfriend. But there was still more for her to hear.

"So what did your mom say when she found out?" the Hollywood Arts graduate asked.

"Oh man, don't get me started on my mom," the web and graphic designer responded. "I could sit here and tell you that she was upset, but then I would be sugarcoating the hell out of it."

Freddie then went on to further explain the aftermath of Mrs. Benson finding out about the tattoo of Sam's face that once occupied his left arm. The one upside, if there was one according to him, was that he and his mother both found out that the ink in his tattoo was temporary before any laser could be applied to his skin. But that didn't save him from the angry lecture his mother gave him about how wrong it was to deface his body, among other things.

He also told Trina as quickly as he could about his relationships with both webhostesses, from his brief courtship of Carly after the taco truck accident, to the trainwreck that was his relationship with Sam. Of course, that meant that he also had to explain the infamous "foreign bacon" speech; the lock-in at Ridgeway and the trip to Troubled Waters that was, for lack of a better word, insane. Even worse yet, there were also the stories about the disaster first date at Pini's, the revelation of sabotage that caused Freddie to lose a potential scholarship to "NERD Camp", and finally, the inadvertant overhearing of Carly's rant towards Spencer about his own relationship with his "babysitter" that ultimately led to Freddie and Sam breaking up, which ironically happened after the two of them made out in Carly and Spencer's elevator.

Not to be forgotten, Freddie also mentioned the incident with Melanie, and how, because of Sam's constant pranks towards him, he couldn't return her twin's attraction to him, because he thought that he had been tricked yet again.

Last but not least, there was still the rollercoaster ride of events that occured the week of "iCarly"'s last webshow. In the process of helping Carly prepare for the "Father/Daughter" dance, Freddie had asked Sam about possibly getting back together. Even though it hadn't been thoroughly discussed, he would be lying if he said he never gave the idea some thought. But as it turned out, his feelings for Carly, which included the infamous "is it too late for you to love me" question, were still very much alive, and that became evident when he fist-pumped his hands in the air after they kissed in the studio. However, in the first days and weeks after the previously mentioned events, he came to many different conclusions.

First, he wondered that if Carly really loved him like he had hoped for so many years, then why had it taken her getting ready to leave for Italy to express it, even if it was by kissing him? Then he realized that the selling point that finally convinced Carly to go to Italy with her dad was the promise of "cute Italian boys". In his eyes, it meant that, just like so many times in the past, the idea of chasing after some random guy was more appealing than possibly giving him a real chance, despite the fact that he had been there and put up with a lot for her over the previous seven years, including saving her life. Just as he had told Chuck before going on his date with Melanie, he had been "barking up that tree since 6th grade", and the "hero thing" from the taco truck accident had long since worn off, and up until the kiss she gave him before leaving for Italy, there was no real sign that Carly loved him, was in love with him, or that she even liked him "in the good way". So with that in mind, while he loved and cared about Carly a lot, he felt that there was no point in pursuing her anymore, not if she didn't feel the same way he did.

The newfound epiphany he had wasn't just limited to the brunette who once lived across the hall. It definitely applied to the Blonde-Headed Demon as well. From the very moment he met Sam, most, if not all of their interaction was based on her making his life a living hell, or trying her damn hardest to do so. Things only got worse once they dated, and even though he had considered, and better yet, even asked Sam about trying again at their relationship, he had been through too much with Sam to get back together with her, and her decision to move to L.A. only solidified his belief even further.

Freddie felt in his mind, and his heart, that even though he loved both girls as friends and ex-girlfriends, he needed a new start, and part of getting that was to deal with both girls from a distance.

Meanwhile, in his apartment, he noticed that Trina had gained a look of stun and surprise on her face while hearing him explain his past. Like many other people, she judged their collective friendship from what she saw on the webshow, so she, like most of the viewers, thought that they were a lot closer than they turned out to be.

"Are you okay?" he had asked the older Vega sister. He began to grow concerned at her expression, because while he knew that his story might shock her, he didn't think it would have this type of effect.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I'm sorry you had to go through all of those things, Freddie."

"It's okay. I mean, I'm okay. At least now I am. So much of it was bad, but I'm better now because of it. I gained a greater sense about a lot of things because of what I went through."

"How did you deal with it for so long?"

"I guess I was blind, plus a little naïve," the Seattle native explained. "I spent so much time around them, and I thought that they were my friends, and maybe they are, but they hadn't done such a great job of proving it."

"Well, that... that's a mature way to look at it. You seem a little calm about it now," Trina told him.

"Maybe time, separation and talking about it with an awesome waitress might have helped me," Freddie joked in an effort to lighten the mood. "But seriously, what about you? I know I'm talking to a clearly different woman than the one I met at Kenan Thompson's house. Something had to happen for that to be possible."

"Aside from being an awesome waitress like you said, this 'clearly different' woman who sits before you now, I'm an example of what happens when someone relocates and does some soul searching."

"So that moving thing was real," Freddie stated, remembering her brief explanation of how she got the apartment when they talked in the hallway.

"Yes it was, but the soul searching, that actually started while I was still at Hollywood Arts."

"So what happened?"

"You remember when I told you at the diner that I was on a Spanish-language show while I was still at Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah, I remember. What was it?"

"It was this show called _Divertisimo_, and I was on it for a few episodes. I had made a big deal about being on the show, and when I had told Tori or anyone else about it, I always made it seem like I was on this really awesome show, like it was a soap opera or sitcom or something."

"Then what was the problem?"

"Really, all it was is just a show for kids, and a lot of my time was spent doing all this crazy stuff. There was even one episode where I dressed up as a piece of cheese, and I was being chased by these little kids who dressed up as mice, one of whom had a giant fork."

As the story finally sunk in, Freddie began to laugh at what he just heard. "I'm sorry, Trina. I don't mean to laugh at you," he said to her. "It's just, I'm trying to picture you as a piece of cheese being chased by mice."

"No, it's okay," she responded as she herself started laughing. "I can laugh about it now, but it was pretty embarrassing to go through it back then. Especially when everybody found out what it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the night that I did the episode where I was dressed as cheese, apparently Tori and Jade had seen it. Since the show airs live as it's being filmed, and the studio wasn't that far from the house, they decided to show up. Needless to say, they gave me shit about it, and the only reason that stopped is because they were asked to be on the show, and they had to accept because they made some crazy bet where they had to say 'yes' anytime someone asked them for a favor."

"Okay, so how does this fit into the whole 'soul searching' thing?"

"After it was over, I had thought about the whole experience, not just what the show was about, but the fact that I had to lie about it being something else, and constanttly remind people of it in order for them to even act like they cared, especially when I knew that they didn't. Then I remembered some of the things I had been through since I had been at Hollywood Arts, especially after Tori got there. Once I put it all together, it was... it was painful to deal with."

"What happened to you?"

"Long story short, for the majority of the time I was there, I was constantly rejected by guys, told almost every day that I didn't have any talent, especially by Jade. Then I had to deal with a bunch of bullshit rumors about how I got into the school, either ones where my parents paid someone for me to get in, or that I had to suck and fuck my way in. Oh, and there's all types of stories about what happened at my audition that are so fucking hilarious."

Trina then went on to tell Freddie about her issues with Tori's defense of her, or the lack of it, whenever someone within the group insulted her for whatever reason. She also filled him in on the mess that her relationship with her parents had basically became. The biggest factors in this had been the time that Mr. and Mrs. Vega left home on a trip to Santa Barbara, apparently for nothing other than not wanting to take care of Trina when her wisdom teeth were removed, and also the time that Mr. Vega had suggested that when and if she went to college, that she would go somewhere "far, far away."

She had admitted that she caused her share of problems in her younger days, and she could understand why people found it hard to get along with her. Over the years, she knew that events such as her disregard for Tori's "birthweek" song, "You're The Reason" - a song that Trina eventually sold to buy a hat, and that had somehow landed in the possession of Beyoncé - and rumors she spread about her dating Beck, anong other things, had rubbed many people the wrong way, mainly Tori, their parents and the rest of the group.

But even with the acknowledgement of her own actions, it hadn't lessened the hurt of the feeling she had when she began to realize just how unwelcome and unwanted she had seemingly become.

Many situations had crossed her mind, such as the prank Beck, André and Robbie pulled on her to "teach her a lesson" as a sort of "punishment" for the previously mentioned rumors - which ultimately led to her dad's "far, far away" speech, and this was months after he suggested that Trina should have been left in Yerba - as well as the reason for the applause for her play being that Robbie had reviewed it as a comedy, which more or less in her eyes meant that he viewed her play, and her skills as an actress, as a joke.

Then there was the incident that occured after the re-auditions, when the staged mugging of Helen and beatdown of Robbie , originally believed to be a plan to keep Tori in school, was actually meant to keep Trina around, even though she technically should have been gone.

But what had crushed Trina the most was the general feeling of neglect and unappreciation she had within her own house. Tori had been partly responsible for this, with the fact that she almost never said anything when something negative came up about her, and that the two of them hardly spent any time together by themselves since Tori herself had become a student at Hollywood Arts. But as their time at the school was coming to an end, both girls had managed to squeeze in a few moments of sisterly bonding.

The real culprit, or culprits, behind this perceived mood, however, had really been Mr. and Mrs. Vega. Though their parenting of both of their daughters had been mediocre at best since both girls had been enrolled at the prestigious high school, it was clear that they paid attention to, and valued Tori far more than they did Trina. Even with his work schedule as a member of the LAPD, her own self-involved demeanor, and the affair she had been having with his partner, the Vega parents had somehow managed to show the occasional support for their youngest daughter and her accomplishments, from her appearance at the Platinum Music Awards, to her performance of the national anthem at the Northridge College basketball game. Even with the controversy that surrounded both events, and some other ones as well, David and Holly were sure to remind her, even if it meant keeping it short and sweet.

Trina, on the other hand, was damn near non-existent in their eyes, and if they still loved and cared about her at all, then they had done a terrible job of expressing it. When she had mentioned that she had even got a part on _Divertisimo_, the both of them had blown it off, and when they finally saw an episode of the show, they hadn't done much of anything but laugh, not from being amused by the show's content, but rather as a move of simple mockery.

Things such as 'you made a big deal about this?' and 'this is your show with the top-notch acting?' had been said about Trina's appearance on the Spanish-language children's show, only adding to the insult of her parents' laughter. They had said something about Tori and Jade being on the show, but it was simply to ask why they were, which led to Tori explaining the director asking them to join Trina, and not being able to say no because of Sikowitz's challenge to their class.

But the final straw came during the weekend of Tori's graduation a few months later. Along with her graduating, as well as the rest of the group, Trina and some other students were being honored for completing a post-graduate program that Hollywood Arts had offered. She had particularly been honored for her appearance on _Divertisimo_, as well as being featured in a music video by a well-known local rap artist.

Back at the Vega household, where a small gathering was being held after the graduation ceremony, their relatives offered their congratulations, and Tori even told Trina that despite the fights, arguments and run-ins that they had in the past, she loved her and was proud of her, and then apologized for not being closer with her since attending Hollywood Arts. Trina had told her the same, and had also apologized for not being a better sister.

Later in the afternoon, André, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie had even came by to congratulate the girls as well after spending time with their own families. They also took some time to issue their own apologies to the older Vega sister. Each of them had individually done so for any trouble they personally caused her, and they had all collectively said they were sorry for not treating her better than they had. Trina had said she was sorry, and acknowledged the fact that she hadn't been the easiest person to deal with over the years.

But just like many other times in the recent past, Mr. and Mrs. Vega took it upon themselves to downplay _and _downgrade their oldest daughter and her accomplishments. Later that evening, after the gathering had ended and everyone left to go home, the man and woman of the household had joined their youngest daughter at the kitchen table and began to congratulate her. They told her how proud of her they were of her, and that she came a long way during her time at H.A., especially considering that she hadn't intended to go there.

Tori had asked them what they thought about Trina completing the post-graduate program, pointing out that she wasn't entirely untalented, and that Trina had a hand in Tori making it into Hollywood Arts in the first place. Holly stated that while they were happy Trina had graduated a year earlier, and that she finished the post-grad program, it wasn't a whole lot that they could be proud of. When Tori asked what they meant, David told her that Trina, in their eyes, was 'a horrible performer'. He then said that even though she had been in a handful of plays - which included her self-tiltled, one woman play and Tori's play, which landed her in the hospital - and made it onto a kids' show and music video, it was something that almost anyone could have done. David even went so far to say that Tori accomplished more in her two and a half years at Hollywood Arts than Trina had in the entire five years that she had spent there.

What Holly, David and Tori didn't know was that their oldest daughter and big sister had overheard the conversation on the stairwell because she had planned on getting a snack out of the fridge. That also meant that she heard Tori trying to defend her somehow, saying that even though Trina wasn't the most talented person, she was passionate about what she wanted to do, and if she practiced more, learned what her capabilities were, and took it seriously, then she could possibly become a star one day.

"Listen, Tori, we love your sister," Holly began. "But as far as being a singer or an actress goes, Trina is a joke. Now maybe if she's lucky, she could get in some skanky outfits and dance around in some more music videos. Or maybe she could be like every other wannabe in this town and be on a reality show, then that way, she would be famous for doing nothing!"

"Okay, Holly, that's enough," David said. "You don't think Trina's talented, we get it."

"No David, you don't get it. Apparently, your youngest daughter thinks her big sister has talent, even though she doesn't! Oh wait, there is one talent she does have, which is spreading her legs!"

"Damn it Holly, that's enough!" Tori watched in anger as her father yelled at his wife and her mother. She wanted to do the same, but she didn't have the words to do so, and she wasn't sure how it would work out if she tried to tell off her parents, something she hadn't done before.

What made Tori even more upset was that her own mother, of all people, had been the one to accuse Trina of sleeping around. Tori had heard many rumors that suggested her older sister had done so, but Trina shot them down. Trina may have been bratty, conceited, self-absorbed, and as shown with recording "You're The Reason" and spreading rumors about dating Beck, she had even lied sometimes. But one thing that Tori felt sure of was that Trina wasn't a slut or whore.

Still unaware of Trina's presence on the stairs, and still hearing her parents argue back and forth, Tori decided to end it with a loud yelling of "both of you shut the hell up!" Surprised and somewhat upset with their daughter's choice of words, Mr. and Mrs. Vega wanted to respond, but could not do so as Tori began to speak up again.

"You know, I always thought Trina acted like she did for no reason. But now I see that I was wrong. Sure, she talks about herself all the time, and she acts like the world revolves around her, but maybe it's because she has to. She has to make herself feel important because nobody else would do it, especially not the two of you. Neither one of you gives a damn about Trina, because if you did, you wouldn't talk about her the way you just did."

Wanting to dispute their youngest daughter's claims, David walked over to Tori as she tried to fight back tears. "Listen, Tori. We - "

"No, Dad, you listen. It's one thing that people at school said what they said about her. But how the hell can the two of you, as our parents, say what you just said?" After wiping her eyes, Tori thought back to what her mother had just said minutes earlier, and realized it was necessary to point out her flaws since Holly had enough nerve to speak ill of Trina.

"And Mom, you don't have any room _at all _ to talk about someone doing nothing or spreading their legs, not after what you've done!"

"What I've done? You don't know anything about what I've done," Holly said.

"Okay, so you're gonna sit here and just pretend that you're not a cheater?" Once Tori asked the question, it was inevitable what she was about to point out. "Dad puts his life on the line every day to provide for all of us, and what does he get in return? He gets an ungrateful excuse of a wife who goes behind his back and fucks his partner of all people!"

Mr. and Mrs. Vega both watched as Tori paced back and forth to try and cool off. Both of them, especially Holly, wanted to confront her for what she had just said, but deep down, it seemed pointless, because they knew that their daughter was telling the truth.

"Tori," David called out, wanting to talk about what just happened, and maybe even come to a solution. But Tori wanted no part of it.

"No, no, no. Just save it," she responded. "Whatever you have to say, I don't wanna hear it right now."

And with that, Tori began the walk back upstairs to her room. Having just heard what occured downstairs, Trina just barely made it back to her own room before her younger sister could know she was there.

Both girls, unaware of each other's feelings, were understandably hurt by what they had just heard. Tori was angry that they could speak about Trina in that manner, and Trina was upset that she pretty much meant nothing to her parents. Even though they hadn't said it outright, what they did say spoke volumes in her mind, and it also pushed her to her breaking point.

Both of the girls had ended up in their rooms crying, on one hand, because of what had been said in the kitchen, and then on the other, out of concern for their sibling. When Trina heard Tori crying in her room, she wiped away her own tears and went to console her younger sister.

After a quick "are you okay" from Trina, Tori began to explain what had just happened minutes earlier, only to be interrupted by Trina telling her that she knew about it because she overheard the conversation. Tori, surprised by her older sister's perceived lack of concern, anger or frustration, began to wonder if she even cared about what their parents just said about her. Trina said that while she was upset, she wasn't surprised, as she felt lately that they didn't think too highly of her, and what they said only removed her doubt.

"But what about Mom and Dad?" Tori asked. "Aren't you gonna say anything to them?"

"Listen, don't worry about them. They're my problem, so just leave them to me, okay?"

After exchanging hugs and I-love-you's, Trina went back to her room and began the process of what soon would be the biggest decision she had ever made. First, she gathered every important document that she may have needed and stuffed it inside of her backpack. Then after that, she took the biggest suitcase she had in her possession and filled it with all of the clothes she could without struggling to close it.

After preparing a few more changes of clothes and putting them in her backpack with some of her grooming and hygiene products, Trina was finally finished, with the exception of one final, difficult task.

Taking a seat on her bed after grabbing a notebook from her dresser, Trina started on what was basically her goodbye letter. What it lacked in length, it was compensated for with intent. She left nothing unsaid in her letter, despite there not being much in there to read.

When she had finished the letter, she decided to go to bed, seeing as how she needed all the sleep she could get for what she planned to do.

The next morning, Trina was the first one to wake up in the house, and having packed her things the night before, all that was left to do was to get dressed, leave the note and go.

However, after showering and getting dressed, Trina did stop and head to Tori's room to say goodbye to her younger sister. She thought that she owed her that much, since Tori had enough decency to stand up to their parents on her behalf.

"Trina, what are you doing in here? I'm trying to go to sleep," the younger Vega sister said after her older sibling woke her up.

"Listen Tori, I need you to get up. It's important," she responded.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up so early?"

"Okay, just listen to me for a second," Trina began. "I have to go somewhere for a while, and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Are you... Are you running away? Is this about last night?"

"No, I'm not running away, because if I was, I wouldn't even tell you. I'm just going somewhere for a while, and I just needed to get away from home."

"Seriously, is everything okay, Trina?" Tori was concerned that their parents' comments from the night before had done unrepairable damage to her older sister's psyche, and it would drive her to do something horrible.

"I'm fine, baby sister," Trina said, using her old nickname for her younger sibling. "I'm just leaving for a little while, that's all."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm not really sure, it's just a spur-of-the-moment road trip. And the only reason I'm not taking you is because I know you're taking the trip with Jade and everybody else," Trina reminded Tori, referring to her trip to Mexico that was coming up. "But listen, I will let you know when I get where I'm going. Just don't say anything to... Mom and Dad."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? And why can't I tell them about this?"

"I'll be fine, Tori, and besides, they won't care if I'm gone. Hell, they'll probably be thrilled about it."

Aware that her younger sister still wasn't convinced that things were okay, Trina reached over and put her hand on Tori's shoulder as they locked eyes with each other. "Listen Tori, everything's gonna be fine. I'm not leaving forever, just for a little while. And don't worry about anything. I'll call you to let you know how things are going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be okay." With that, Trina reached up and hugged Tori, and they told each other 'I love you' before Trina finally left the room and Tori went back to sleep.

After picking up her bags, Trina went out the door and headed to her car, but not before walking into her parents' room and leaving the note on their nightstand next to her dad's side of the bed. On one hand, there was a brief moment where Trina wondered if she could have stuck around and talked it out with her parents, and in reality, had it been the first tine that they said what they did the night before, then that's probably what she would have done.

But because of what they said the previous evening, along with the countless amount of other occasions where they had insulted her, Trina felt that their words were clear signs of how they really felt about her, and that she had no reason to believe otherwise. And since Mr. Vega had said that he wanted her to go "far, far away" when she went to college, she figured that now was the perfect time to fulfill her dad's wishes. She wasn't going to college, at least in the foreseeable future, but wherever Trina was going, it was definitely a long way from Los Angeles. In a way, she didn't wanna leave, and she was even scared to do so. But it was a chance to start over, and if she had to go cross-country to do so, then so be it. Plus, her parents would need to learn the hard way just how badly they screwed up, something they couldn't do if she stayed.

Trina saw this as a moment of clarity, and with all doubt removed, she pulled away from the house she called home for her entire life, and she began her self-imposed exile from L.A.

The effect that Trina's departure had on Mr. and Mrs. Vega wasn't known until later that morning, when the two of them read her note shortly after they both woke up. David had read the note first, and his feeling of shock immediately gave him the urge to wake Holly and tell her what their oldest daughter had just said and done. But he didn't have to say anything, because his once-adulterous spouse was going to be shocked plenty when she herself read their oldest daughter's scathing farewell.

_"Dear Mom and Dad... what a joke that is to say. If the two of you are reading this, then you might know that I left away from this so-called 'home'. But you probably don't care. I mean, you did say you wanted me to go 'far, far away', right, Dad? Hell, you're probably celebrating the fact that I'm gone. But hey, don't worry about me. Because as happy as you are that I left, I'm just as happy that I'm not there with you. Why spend time with someone who thinks my only talent is spreading my legs? Well, Mom, what can I say? If I am good at that, it's because I learned from you. If anyone knows about leg-spreading, it's Holly Vega!_

_I heard everything you said to Tori last night. Thank GOD she stood up for me, because if not, then I couldn't trust anybody in this so-called family._

_But that's not what this is about. The point is that I'm gone now. I'm not sure where I'm going, I don't know when I'm coming back, and honestly, I don't know if I'm coming back. What would I be coming back to? The two of you don't give a damn about me, Tori's got her own life to look forward to, and even though I've made peace with them, her friends only put up with me because of her._

_I gotta start over, and to do that, I need to get away from here, and I need to get away from you. It doesn't help me to stay where I'm not wanted, and if I can't turn to my own family, then who can I turn to?_

_I don't know what it's gonna be like between us in the future, but as for right now, I'm done with you. The both of you may not care about how I feel or that I'm gone, but you both should understand that I left because of you. I wasn't the best daughter I could have been, but I deserved better than what you've done as parents in the last few years._

_If Tori ends up reading this, I want her to know that I'm sorry for leaving like this. Baby sister, I didn't leave because of you, and I want you to know that I love you. I know that I'm having issues with... Mom and Dad, but it doesn't mean I'm mad at you. I'm not there in L.A. anymore, but if you need anything, you can still come to me for help._

_As for you, Mom and Dad, if you decide that you wanna be better parents, then maybe we'll deal with each other at some point. But until then, I don't wanna see you or talk to you again. Unless you're gonna apologize, don't bother trying to contact me, because you most likely won't get a response._

_Sincerely, your oldest daughter, and big sister, Katrina Daniella Vega."_

No sooner than they had finished reading the letter, Mrs. Vega, who had already began crying, practically turned into a bawling mess in front of her husband. Meanwhile, the shock of reading the letter was slowly setting into Mr. Vega's psyche. As he saw Holly crying next to him, all he could think to say was, "Trina's gone," repeating it one more time before rushing out of their bedroom to find Tori.

Not being able to find her in her own bedroom, David ran downstairs to the living room, where he saw his youngest daughter eating fudge-flavored Rock-Tarts and laughing at a rerun of _Girly Cow. _Once he had Tori's attention, he told her that Trina was gone. Unaware of what her older sibling had done, she brushed it off by simply assuming that Trina was out for the day and would be back that evening. But when Mr. Vega showed Tori the letter that Trina wrote before she left, her mood quickly shifted, and what started out as a happy morning suddenly turned sad and heartbreaking.

Tori herself began crying on the couch closest to the kitchen, then after a while, stopped to ask if Mrs. Vega knew that Trina was gone. After saying that she did know and that she was crying in their bedroom, Mr. Vega listened as Tori stated that it was his and Mrs. Vega's fault for Trina leaving, and that she wouldn't have done so if they hadn't treated and talked about her the way the had. Mrs. Vega, who walked downstairs when Tori began her rant, suggested that instead of arguing, it would be a better idea to try calling Trina in order to find out where she was.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega both tried to call Trina first, and just like the letter had said, they didn't get any response. Tori hadn't got a response either, but it was because her call had went straight to voicemail.

After trying again for several hours, Tori ended up getting a text from Trina, explaining that she was still driving around, and was only able to text her because she made a stop. When Tori asked where she was, Trina didn't tell her, due to her thinking that she would tell their parents, but she did say that when she finally found a place to sleep for the night,, she would call her or text her back.

"So where'd you end up when you finally decided to stop?" Freddie asked.

"I was in Austin by the time I stopped," Trina replied. "I didn't have any set destination when I left that morning, so I just drove east when I got in the car. By the time I got there, I figured that I had been riding around long enough, it was late, and I was getting tired, so I went ahead and looked for a room, and luckily, I didn't have to look too long."

"For some reason, I get the feeling you stayed there."

"Yeah, I did. At first, I had only planned on being there for a few days, but once I did a little research and went around town, I thought that it was a good place to start over."

Sure enough, as Trina had found out, the city of Austin had a great deal of opportunity. Of course, as the home of the University of Texas, Austin was a college town, and with a college town came plenty of bars and restaraunts. This was only amplified by the fact that Austin was also home to the well-known SXSW (South By Southwest) Festival. Those factors, along with the apparent modeling and acting opportunities that were available, made it easier for Trina to declare the town as her new home, even if it was only temporary.

In the first few months, her time in Austin had turned out well. She landed a few modeling gigs, and even got parts in a few commercials around town. She understood, though, that nothing from that point was guaranteed, so for a stable source of income, she began working at a local Orangefly's. When this proved not to be enough, she started dancing at a club named The Naked Longhorn under the stage name of Jackie, the first name she once used in the scheme involving Jade's play "Well Wishes".

"So, you went from 'Trina Vega, aspiring diva' to 'Trina Vega, actress, model, waitress and stripper'?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"I prefer the term 'exotic dancer', but yeah, I was all of those things," Trina responded with a laugh.

"So what was _that_ like?"

"It was... okay, kind of. You know, aside from the perverts who liked to play 'grab-ass' or begged me to sleep with them, and the angry women who got mad that their husbands and boyfriends were getting dances from a 'sleazy whore', it wasn't so bad."

"Somebody called you a sleazy whore?"

"Among other things."

"Ah. But seriously, what made you do it?"

"Well, money was one reason. As much as I like being a waitress, it doesn't pay enough, and the modeling gigs and commercials weren't guaranteed. So I needed something steady and well-paying. And well, still being kind of stuck in my old ways, I thought that I had to do it in order to prove that I wasn't worthless, and that I was really as important as I thought I was."

"So basically, you stripped to make money and feed your ego?"

"Well, when you say it like that, you make it sound dirty." Trina was able to make light of the situation now, but it was harder to deal with back then, as it was a small boulder on a mountain of personal issues.

"What was it like for you, you know, while you were out there?"

"Being in Austin in general, it was good. It was a nice place, there was a lot of fun places to go to and things to do. I even made some friends out there."

"Then why not stay?"

"Well, one reason is that I started to get homesick. As good as it was to be in Austin, I missed being in L.A. And after a while, I kind of came to the conclusion that being there was making me run away from my problems instead of facing and owning up to them. And let's face it, it's pretty hard to do in a phone call, text message or a SlapBook status."

"I can understand that. Did you ever talk to any of them while you were gone? I mean your parents, Tori and her friends."

"Tori, I talked to almost every day. I think there may have been three or four times where I hadn't talked to her on the phone, and even then, we would text each other. We would video chat at least once a week, and she even came to visit a few times."

"That's good. What about Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and André?"

"I had talked to them every now then. I never really saw them again in person until I came back here a couple of years ago, but sometimes we would call or text each other, and then on other occasions, we would video chat or talk somewhere else online."

"Did they ever ask about why you left?"

"No, but then again, they didn't have to, because they found out the day it happened." When Tori spent a great part of the day not answering any calls, it resulted in a visit to the Vega residence by Jade and André. After both of them finished expressing that they had tried to get in touch with her throughout the day, the younger Vega sister explained the departure of Trina and what caused it, which then led them to console Tori, along with the rest of the group when they had arrived.

"What did you say when you finally did talk to them?"

"At first, we just said our hi's and asked each other how we were doing. Oddly enough, everybody made it a point to ask about me and how I had been since I left, which was a surprise, because I remember there was a point in time when they couldn't care less if I fell off the face of the Earth, much less ran away to another state."

"Well, if anyone's parents treated their kids the way your mom and dad treated you, then it would be a cause of concern for anybody. Besides, you did say that you reconciled with all of them when you graduated."

"True, but still, between what my parents said, and what they said in the past, it took some time to get used to the idea that they could actually give a shit about how I was doing. After a while, though, I didn't really think about it that way."

"Okay, so you cleared up Tori, Jade, Beck André, Robbie and Cat. But..."

"You wanna know about my parents."

"Well yeah. I mean, I know that they're the reason why you left, and I can only guess that once you got to Austin, you didn't talk to them right away. But did you ever work things out with them?"

"Hmm... how can I say this. I did work things out with my mom and dad, and at the very least, we're trying to fix our relationship now, but when I left L.A. and went to Austin, it took _a long time_ before I could even ask about them, let alone talk to them. Anytime I talked to Tori or any of my other relatives, and they told me how much my parents missed me and were worried about me, I usually brushed it off or got sarcastic about it, like 'sure they do' or 'yeah, I bet they're crushed by me leaving'."

"And what did they say after that?"

"Usually, they would tell me that I shouldn't be that way, or they would say that they understood that I was upset, but it wasn't good for me to hold a grudge. One of my aunts even called herself trying to scold me for not talking to my parents. At first, I tried to let it go, but the more she talked, the more frustrated I became, and well, after a while, I just snapped."

During that point of the conversation, Trina went off, leading her to ask how her aunt would feel if her grandparents talked to her or Mr. Vega that way, which left the older woman stunned. Trina then took time to call her aunt out for the way she apparently had been treating her own children lately. Trina's verbal massacre practically ended the talk between herself and her aunt, which finished only after she told Trina to concern herself with her relationship with her parents, and she would handle her relationship with her children. Needless to say, that made yet another family member who was on Trina's bad side.

"So when did you finally talk to your mom and dad?" Freddie asked Trina, still somewhat baffled by her story about her argument with her aunt.

"By the time I talked to them, it was almost Thanksgiving... and when I talked to them, it was because they called me again and I finally decided to answer."

"I'm guessing that it wasn't a really pleasant conversation."

"Nope. It wasn't horrible, but given the fact that it took just over five months, it wasn't all that happy." To Trina's credit, she wasn't lying. While she hadn't been yelled at or scolded for her sudden departure and the fact that she hadn't told anyone besides Tori where she was, she did hear quite an earful about not calling them or answering their own calls, and like any seemingly concerned parent, Mrs. Vega hit Trina with the good old "we were worried sick" speech. But more importantly, both she and Mr. Vega went on about how much they missed her and how sorry they were for their past behavior towards her. Long story short, Trina didn't believe a word of it.

She eventually hung up, but not before warning her parents that she was serious about what she said in her goodbye letter, and that there was a long way for them to go before she could seriously talk to them again, let alone trust them. Their next conversation didn't come until the following month for Christmas.

"So what was it like after that? Had they really changed, or was it - "

"Was it all bullshit, you mean?" Trina asked once she cut Freddie off. Realizing what she had done, she saw that an apology was in order. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just, you know, it's still kind of hard to talk about."

"I know. I get it. Not a subject that's fun to discuss."

"Exactly. But anyway, to answer your question, the few times we talked while I was in Austin, they seemed like they had changed, and so far since I've been back in L.A., I could say the same thing. But I wonder a lot whether they've really changed, or if it's just the big act they've been pulling because I haven't completely forgiven them."

"Well... this is probably a stupid question, but what's stopping you from truly forgiving them?"

"It's just that... the last few years, they've treated me with some respect, but at the same time, I've been keeping my distance, and I'm really, really scared that if I let them all the way back into my life, then they'll..." Trina paused in the middle of her statement, and in a matter of seconds, she began breaking down into tears.

"It's okay, Trina. It's okay." As he said this, Freddie held on to his friend and tried wiping off her face, but it was practically pointless, as the waitress and former stripper was still crying.

"I can't trust my parents, Freddie," she explained to the former webshow producer. "If I open back up to them, then they'll go back to the way they used to be. I love my mom and dad, but I hate them for how they treated me. I don't want them to have another chance to hurt me again."

The hand around the waist and rub of the back that Freddie handed out just seconds earlier turned into an outright hug, which Trina returned easily. Still holding the slightly older woman in his arms, he sensed a chance to console and encourage her all in one sentence.

"Look, I'm not an expert, and I don't know your parents as well as you do, but I think that now they know how badly they screwed up before. Maybe you could try talking to them and seeing them a little more often, and if they're for real, then it would be worth trying to rebuild your relationship with them, and if they're really their same old selves, then just do what you did before: leave them alone. You don't have to bolt out of town again like you did four years ago or anything. Just ignore them."

"You make it sound so easy," Trina said as she looked at Freddie when they finally let each other go.

"Oh no, it's not easy. I know it wouldn't be easy however it turned out," the Seattle native responded. "But somehow, that might be the solution."

With most of her tears gone, Trina wiped away what was left from her sudden breakdown. Nearly as soon as she finished, the course of events that happened since she and Freddie ran into each other suddenly dawned on her.

"This is really something, huh?"

"What is?"

"This whole day. I mean, it's the first time we've seen each other in person since high school, and in the space of almost nine hours, we ate lunch together in the restaraunt I work at, we find out that we live in the same apartment on the same floor, and we've been spilling our guts to each other for the last however many minutes. I don't know about you, but I didn't see this happening when I woke up this morning."

"Well, it's not like I saw it either. I just expected to go about my day with no real surprises or new twists. I didn't think I would have a lunch date or a new neighbor, or that the woman in those roles would end up crying on my couch."

Trina laughed at the last part of Freddie's statement, not lost on the fact that most guys might not handle it well.

"Thanks for that, by the way. I mean, listening to me and comforting me when I did cry. It's been a whie since I've been around someone who was willing to hear me out."

"What about Tori and her friends, or the people you met in Austin?"

"I didn't really feel like bringing it up with them. Even though Tori's my sister, and her friends are my friends too now, I didn't really think I could go to them with all of my problems. As for the friends I made in Austin, I never really went into great detail with them about my life before I got there. I just told them enough to keep myself from seeming like I was... creepy and mysterious."

"Well, as far as me listening to you, you're welcome. I know we haven't really seen or heard a lot from each other over the years, but we are friends, more or less. If you can't open up to your friends, then who can you open up to?"

No sooner than he finished talking, both Freddie and Trina looked at each other, and to the both of them, the look in the other person's eyes seemed to say that they had spent enough time talking, and the moment finally came where they should start doing... each other. Finally, he moved in towards her and kissed her, which eventually led to their hands wrapping around each other - her hands all over his back, and his hands gripping her waist.

**(Continued in chapter 3.)**


	3. TWFG: The Couch, The Bed And The Shower

They kept kissing a little longer, but had stopped when Freddie began to back away with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Trina asked, somewhat nervous herself, especially now since he broke off the kiss. The thought that she was scaring him off creeped through her mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "It's just..."

"You don't wanna do this, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. But do you want to?" No matter how different Freddie had become over the years, one thing that hadn't changed was his gentleman-like nature, and he wasn't gonna go through with any of this if Trina didn't want to. With that said...

"I wanna do this, a lot more than you know." Now, without any sense of hesitation between the two of them, they picked up where they had left off. Eventually, Freddie found himself on top of Trina with her legs around his waist. After a little more kissing, this scenario changed as she playfully wrestled with him until she was the one on top. Another minute or so would pass before Trina came to the conclusion that there was only so much fun to have in their current state.

"Wait, what are - "

"Trust me, you'll like this." And with that, Trina began stripping out of every bit of her clothes. First the flip-flops, then the shirt and bra, and finally came her shorts and thong. While in the process of watching her get naked, Freddie went ahead and started to take off his own clothes. After he took off his T-shirt, shorts and sneakers, he had began to remove his boxers, when at the last second, he had heard:

"You don't need to take those off... yet." The quiet yet seductive warning was enough to stop him in his tracks. That didn't last long though, as Trina sat right back next to him again. Then when a few more seconds had passed, the naked waitress snuck a hand inside and began to stroke Freddie.

Barely able to handle being jerked off through his boxers, and not wanting Trina to have all the fun, Freddie ran his hands over her legs until he found her hot spot. When he did so, he rubbed her clit furiously, eventually leading to a chorus of oohs, aahs, and even a few "oh my GODs".

"How is that? You like it?" the former tech producer asked as he kept his hands occupied on her clit and breasts.

"Yeah. It's... it's so good."

"Well, not as good as what I'm about to do." On that note, Freddie got off of the couch and kneeled in front of Trina. Then once he pulled her closer towards him, he went face-first in between her legs and got down to business. With each second that Freddie spent with his tongue on Trina's clit, it drove the woman wild, and this feeling only grew when he stuck his tongue in and out of her vagina. Minutes had passed, and the older Vega sister managed to fill the apartment with loud moans, whimpers and even a scream of two. And once Freddie started feeling adventurous and licked inside of her other hole, it finally drove Trina over the edge.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh! Oh my GOD! Fuck yes, Freddie, you feel so good!" For him, the loud expression, which also led to her wrapping her legs even tighter around his neck, was a sign to keep going. While Trina wouldn't have minded that at all, she also wanted Freddie to feel what she just felt, or something mighty close to that. So after a few more seconds of being put through unspeakable bliss, Trina felt it was about time to put a end to Freddie's oral assault, and provide him with one of her own.

"Fr - Freddie. Freddie, stop," Trina stuttered out as she lightly tapped his head to get his attention.

"What's the matter, is something wrong?" Freddie asked as he looked up.

"No, nothing's wrong at all. That was actually pretty amazing, which is why I can't let you do all of the work. Come here." With just enough energy to sit up straight, Trina pulled Freddie off of the floor until he sat down on the couch next to her. With his boxers gone, Trina positioned herself on her knees from his left and stuck her head in his lap. After a couple of quick strokes, Trina began to suck off Freddie, attacking his penis as if it was water and she had been dying of thirst in the desert. The blowjob was having a great effect on him, and while he wasn't as loud as Trina had been when he was eating her out, Freddie had a few of his own moans and groans to let out, which motivated her even further.

"Ahh... ahh shit, Trina. _Que es tan buena, chica_ (that is so good, girl)," Freddie told her as she kept sucking.

"_Que desea que el bebé _(you like that, baby)?" Trina responded as she pulled him out of her mouth and stroked him.

"Yeah, that's... that's incredible. You're incredible."

"Glad that you like it, 'cause I'm not done." In a matter of seconds, Trina got on the floor and in between Freddie's legs. Not too long after, she took a few more sucks before she placed his dick between her breats and used them to jack him off some more. In just a few more seconds, Trina began to multi-task, balancing a blowjob and titfuck on Freddie's manhood. He seemed to be feeling the same kind of satisfaction he gave Trina just minutes earlier, or at the very least, he was getting to that point.

"Is that good, baby? You like how I'm working your dick with my mouth and my _tetas _(breasts)?"

"_Si chica, me gusta mucho _(yes girl, I like it a lot)." Trina kept going a little longer, but eventually stopped as she had sensed that Freddie might have came if she didn't. With both of the 20-somethings having their fill of oral stimulation for the time being, Trina hopped back on Freddie's lap, which led to another makeout session. Feeling his hard-on rub against her ass, she came to the realization that things would heat up more if they were somewhere else in the apartment.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"As much fun as we've had on this couch, we should probably finish this off somewhere else."

"Well, I know just the place." Freddie then lifted Trina off of him and stood up from the couch. Once they were both standing, he took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Before they made it all the way to his bed, they started kissing yet again, but this time, they were also keeping their hands busy. She was jacking him off one more time, while he grabbed a handful of her butt, even stopping to give it a few slaps. When they finally managed to let go of each other, Trina laid back on Freddie's bed, as he finished what she started on the way to grab a condom from his dresser.

After scrambling through the selection of latex, he took out a Spartan "Almost Raw" rubber, a decision influenced by the idea that wearing this would feel almost as good as not using any protection.

Not wanting to keep Trina waiting any longer, especially after seeing her "rub one out" on his bed, he made a speedy effort to put on the condom and join her on the mattress. Following another quick kiss, Freddie centered himself between her legs and pushed them back as far as they could go without them being behind her head. Then after a few teasing rubs and a slow push, Freddie finally made his way inside of Trina.

To start off, he went at a semi-slow pace, with the idea of both of them easing into it in mind. But when a few more minutes had passed, he began going inside faster, eventually pumping inside of the former stripper like his life depended on it. Trina's moans, like Freddie's thrusts, had increased, and they had also gotten louder. This didn't change when he decided to kiss the bottom of her feet and lick in between her toes. That last part, along with him continuing to pound inside her pussy, garnered a short but repeated chorus of "oh shit." Even with the condom on, Freddie felt how wet Trina had become, leading him to believe she had came at least once already. With a few more strokes, which led him to let out a few moans of his own, he began to slow down from his rabbit-like humping, leading her to verbally tease him.

"You're not quitting on me already, are you, Benson?"

"No, Vega. I wanted to slow down because I thought you might need a break."

"Well, in a little while, you'll be the one who needs a break."

"And what makes you say that?" No sooner than he had asked, Freddie suddenly found himself pinned down on his back in the same spot where Trina just was.

"Because if I could work a stripper pole, then I'm sure that I could work yours. Now shut up and enjoy the ride." In a matter of seconds, she lowered herself back down onto his rod, slowly moving her ass and hips in his lap. It didn't take long, though, for Trina to speed up the pace of her movement, so much to the point where she had gripped onto his shoulders as she rocked up and down on top of Freddie.

"Ahhh yeah. That's it, that's it," Freddie blurted out at one point. Sure enough, he was "enjoying the ride, but judging from the sound of her moans and the feeling of her wetness, so was Trina.

"Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! Fuck me, Freddie, fuck me! Fuck me! Yes!" Without warning, Trina rode herself into another orgasm. Sure, "the ride" was having an effect on her newly discovered neighbor, but oddly enough, it had more of one on her.

"I'm not the only one enjoying the ride, now am I?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe not, but don't get too excited, because I'm not done with you yet."

"And who said I was done with you, 'Jackie'?"

"Hey!" Trina yelled jokingly.

"You said you used to work poles. I'm just showing respect to your old alias."

"Well, that's nice, but show some respect to my cunt and keep fucking me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Freddie used this opportunity to lift himself up with his hips to pump inside of Trina as if he was still on top of her, and not the other way around. The move sent the waitress over the edge yet again, causing another round of cry-resembling moans. He continued to "hip pump" himself inside of her, but eventually, he began doing so in a position that could be referred to as "sideways cowgirl". Already in a deep state of pleasure, the current position had put Trina on "cloud nine", and with every extra second that Freddie spent pushing in and out of her, she lost whatever control she had left. So by the time he decided to try a different position, she was barely able to stand.

With most of the feeling gone from her legs, Trina was now bent over, her hands on the middle of Freddie's bed. Before he got back to thrusting his way through her walls, he decided to do some more work of the oral variety. Face-first into Trina's backside, he put a literal meaning to the term "tongue lashing", licking the clit and both holes of the Hollywood Arts graduate. Once he finished his orgasmic lickfest, Freddie slowly and softly placed Trina flat on her stomach. Just as he was about to slide back inside of her, she decided that she wanted to do something different.

"Freddie, can you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"I want you right here," she said to Freddie, staring back at him as she swirled her left middle finger around her asshole.

"You really want that?" On one hand, he seemed intrigued and even a little turned on by the idea. But like he had done just minutes earlier, he made sure there was no doubt about what she was trying to do.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it. Besides, you've already licked it, so why not stick it?"

"Alright then." Not needing any more convincing, Freddie grabbed a bottle of lube out of his dresser, then squirted some on his condom-covered shaft and on Trina's backdoor.

"You ready?" She nodded her head "yes" in response, and with that, he placed himself between her legs and headed for her smaller hole. "If it hurts, let me know and I'll stop." Freddie then pushed slowly inside of her, a move that was met with a wincing moan. He gently began to slide in and out, placing his hands on her shoulders as he slowly poked his way through his neighbor's "brown eye". At one point, Freddie began to slap Trina on her ass once he started to speed up inside of her. Of course, because it was the tighter hole, it was hurting a bit, but the amount of pleasure she felt far outweighed the pain.

"Oh, oh my GOD, oh my GOD. Don't stop, Freddie. Please don't stop." The cries of pleasure and encouragement drove Freddie to pick up the pace even further, pumping in and out of her faster and harder as time went on. After a few more strokes, he eventually laid down on top of Trina and kissed her as he pushed his way through. As she kissed back, she moved her hips to keep up with his rhythm. The pair kept on like this for another five minutes, and after spending the better part of the hour working Trina into an orgasmic frenzy, Freddie was about to reach his breaking point.

"I'm about to... shit, I'm about to cum."

"Cum for me. Wherever you want, just cum for me, baby."

Wanting to take Trina's advice, but not able to pull out fast enough, Freddie stayed inside of Trina, allowing his seed to spill inside of the latex shield. But even with that, the feeling of him still being in her turned her on, causing her to shiver underneath him. Freddie did eventually pull out, tossing the condom into the trash can near his door, and then finally laying down next to Trina. This quickly changed whe she rolled over and climbed on top of him, then started kissing him yet again.

**(9:00 PM)**

"Well, that was fun," Trina said.

"Yeah, it was. We might have to do that again sometime," Freddie responded.

"I wouldn't mind that. You were quite impressive, mister."

"Thank you, I have my ways."

"Who knew there was such a dirty boy under that nerdy exterior?" The waitress' observation got a laugh from the graphic/web designer.

"Hey, I'm not the only 'dirty' one in this bed right now. I believe you said something earlier about knowing how to work poles, and something tells me that you don't just mean mine, or the ones at The Naked Longhorn."

"And just what are you trying to say, Mr. Benson?" Trina asked, pretending to be angry. "Okay, I can admit, I've charmed a few snakes in my lifetime, especially when I went to Austin. Don't get it wrong, I didn't go around sleeping with anybody and everybody, but I'm not necessarily 'Miss Innocent' either."

"Well, 'Miss Innocent' or not, I gotta admit my snake was charmed." Freddie's comment got a laugh out of the former stripper. After a few seconds of silence however, Trina had thought about a vital piece of information she hadn't heard from the one-time tech producer.

"This is kind of... an awkward thing to point out, considering what we just did and said, but... when we talked about our lives earlier, I told you about my parents and Tori, and you told me about Carly, Sam and your mom, but what about your dad?"

"My dad, he died when I was six years old," Freddie told her in a somber voice.

"I - I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me, but... what happened to him?"

"He died in a car accident about week before Thanksgiving." In the early evening hours of November 15, 2000, Leonard Benson was on the way to pick up dinner for himself, Freddie and Marissa just minutes after he returned home from work. Realizing that both he and Marissa had endured a grueling day at their respective jobs, Leonard suggested that rather than either one of them cooking, he would make a trip to McArthur's to pick up some burgers instead.

When he left home, it had began raining, as it so often does in Seattle. However, in the time that he was out, it began to pour down quite hard, which affected Leonard's visibility out on the road. Despite this, he managed to avoid any trouble so far. But when he reached the halfway point between the Benson home and McArthur's, as he turned onto another street, a man in another car suddenly rammed into the front of Leonard's vehicle. Both men had been severely injured, and they were knocked unconscious almost immediately.

In a matter of just a few minutes, a pair of ambulances came to take the men to the hospital. The paramedics acted in a swift and relentless manner in order to save both men. But unfortunately for Leonard, the paramedics and doctors' efforts were not enough, and at 6:49 PM, he was pronounced dead. The other driver did manage to survive, but this was only after an emergency surgery and nearly a week in intensive care.

Leonard's funeral was exactly one week after the accident. Needless to say, Freddie and Marissa, as well as members of both sides of the family and friends who attended, were riddled with a great amount of grief. The one upside, if there was one, was that during an investigation of the accident, it was confirmed that neither Leonard or the other driver, a man in his mid-20's named Steve, had been high or drunk at the time, and that the crash was a result of Steve losing control of his car because of the conditions caused by the rain. This fact, however, did nothing to relieve Freddie and Marissa's sadness, or take away from Steve's guilt.

"I'm really sorry, Freddie. I... I know it must be hard on you not having your dad around." Trina's relationship with her parents was rocky, but they were still alive, and even if she didn't want to, she could talk to and see them if it was necessary. But Freddie didn't have that luxury with his dad.

"It - It's okay, I mean, it wasn't easy to deal with then, and it's still kind of difficult now. It doesn't matter how long it's been, or how old I get. I'm always gonna miss my dad."

Freddie and Trina spent a few more minutes talking about his dad, how he was as a father and a person, and the effect his death had on Freddie and Mrs. Benson, among other things. One issue in particular that Freddie pointed out was that as bad as it had hurt him, Mr. Benson dying was even harder on Mrs. Benson, and in Freddie's eyes, it was the reason why she had become so paranoid and overprotective as he got older. This only grew worse once he began hanging out with Carly and Sam.

"She thought they were a bad influence on you, basically," Trina observed.

"'Bad influence' is putting it lightly. My mom freaks out about everything to a degree," Freddie answered. "Germs, food, TV, my body hair, but girls, especially Carly and Sam, are a huge deal to her when it comes to me, at least they were back then."

"Come on, was it really that bad?"

"'Was it really that bad?' Okay, let me ask you something. Did your dad ever accuse any guy of driving your or Tori's 'girl chemistry' out of whack, or try beating them with a pair of your underwear because he caught you making out with them?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Your mom used a pair of underwear, your underwear, to hit somebody because you were kissing them?"

"She used my underwear to hit _Carly _because we were kissing each other."

"So, you make out with your best friend, and she ends up getting assaulted by your mom?"

"Yeah, and then she got drenched in anti-bacterial spray."

"Wow. I don't... I don't know what to say to that. My dad used to always remind us about telling other people that he was a cop, but he never did anything that crazy."

"Yeah. I love my mom, but she's... she's crazy, and dare I say, somewhat of a whackjob. I could tell you all of the other insane stuff I've been through because of her, but if I did, we would be here all weekend."

"I wouldn't mind being here that long, even if it did include hearing all of the embarrassing things your mom did to you."

"Maybe that's true, but I'm getting the feeling that if you spent the weekend here, it would be for another reason, like us screwing each other's brains out again."

"That wouldn't hurt either. You know, not in a bad way." The pair briefly laughed at this, and then a thought came to Trina about what was next, and she felt the need to address it as soon as possible.

"So... being here in bed with you is fun and everything. But I was wondering what's next between us. You know, where are we going from here?"

"I was kind of thinking about asking you that. It's... I mean, it's kind of crazy. We jumped a lot of steps, and we went really far, really fast. I don't regret it at all, it's just that I wasn't expecting to be in this position today."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, it's not. Not in a bad way, anyway. It's just that we hadn't seen each other in person for years, and after today, I didn't think we would see each other again for a few days at least. And then there's what happened last night."

"What did happen last night?"

"I went to the bar with a few friends from work, and while I was there, I talked to some women, and I even left out of there with a few phone numbers. I had definitely planned on calling them at some point."

"But...?"

"But now, because of what's happened today, I'm in a tight spot. I don't wanna just blow them off, but I don't really see a point in making a move with one of them if I'm gonna go forward with you."

"You - you really wanna go out with me?" On the outside, Trina sounded calm, at worst, a litte nonchalant. But deep down, she was excited with the idea of dating Freddie. Between her history with guys at Hollywood Arts, where they either rejected her outright, or they lied to get away from her, and the men she came across while she was in Austin, where every so often, she found one who was good enough to take home but not good enough to keep around, her luck with the male gender was okay at best. But now, with Freddie, she finally was around someone who at least appeared to like her as much as she liked him.

"Yeah, I do wanna go out," Freddie answered the waitress' earlier question. "I mean, I'm not entirely sure what it is yet, but you stick out from all the other girls I've been with."

"It wouldn't happen to be because I just slept with you, would it?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"No, that's not it. You know, not completely."

"Very funny. So then what else is it about me that 'makes me stick out'?"

"Well, for one thing, I really do like you. And it actually seems like you're interested in me, and not just the kid who spent the better part of five years on a webshow. Plus you've grown up a lot since the party and your sister's play. That might sound a little weird for me to say since you're older than me, but it's true. You don't act like the same conceited, self-serving girl I met six years ago. It doesn't hurt that you're really hot too."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you feel that way. But I should say that you're not the only one who's impressed."

"Really? And what exactly is it that's got you so impressed with me?"

"Aside from you being really handsome? You're really smart, you're a nice guy, who's also a good listener. You're actually kind of funny, too."

"Glad somebody thinks so." Trina was about to ask why he would say that, but then she remembered from talking to him earlier that Carly and Sam had rarely, if ever, complimented him or shown any appreciation for who he was or what he did, and usually when other girls, and later, women, had done it, it was because they were interested in Freddie Benson, the tech producer of "iCarly", and not Freddie Benson the man.

"So, what are you gonna do about the women that you met last night?" Trina had asked, more out of general curiosity rather than any concern or jealousy.

"I'm not sure. My friends seemed pretty interested in them, so I guess I could try setting them up. Kind of like a one-man dating service."

"Haha, so you'll be Freddie Benson: graphic and web designer slash professional matchmaker."

"If it worked for the old man in the commercials, then why not me?" After some more laughing, then came the big question.

"Well, that's all figured out, but that still leaves us. So what are we gonna do?"

"How do I put this? I don't wanna make any promises about what's gonna happen between us, seeing as how we both have sketchy relationship experience. And with everything that's happened to you over the years, I definitely won't do that, because if things turn out bad, then that'll be one more thing that hurts you, and I don't wanna do that to you."

"Basically, you're saying we shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend," the waitress said, a slight tone of disappointment filling her voice.

"Well, no. Not just yet. I do wanna try and see where it goes though," the graphic/web designer stated. "Maybe we could date for a little while, and find out how much we really like each other. Then if we still want each other around, that's when we'll make it official."

A smile started growing onto Trina's face once she heard the last half of Freddie's statement. They weren't together yet, but he was giving her a chance to prove that she was girlfriend material, something that none of the other guys she liked had done.

"So when exactly do we start trying to see where it goes?"

"Well, we could start right now, first by having dinner, and then maybe by going another round in this bed."

"I like that plan. Let's go get some food." She stopped to kiss him before she got up from the bed. "You don't want me rocking your world again on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, you were good, but I think that your world was rocked more than mine."

"Well, we both wore each other out, how about that?"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna order something to eat, and while we're waiting, I'm gonna get a shower." Once he ordered their dinner from The Grub Village, Freddie went into his bathroom and got into the shower. But in a matter of seconds, Trina joined him.

"You really think I was gonna watch you get in the shower and not wanna join you?" she asked with a scheming smile on her face.

"I was actually wondering what was taking you so long." Needless to say, they didn't have to wait to go another round.

**(The End.)**

**Author's Note: if you made it to this point, that means you actually put yourself through the torture of reading this thing the whole way through. So, what do you think?**


	4. BSE: Clean But So Dirty

**"The Best Shower Ever"**

**A _iCarly/Victorious _ crossover **

**Freddie/Trina, with special surprise guest appearance**

**Rated M for language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer:**

**Except for Angeles Village Apartments, Hungry's, The Grub Village, Hi-Def Vision, the Upper Echelon Hotel, Deuces Wild champagne, Calio G-Class watches, and Hermosa Aventura (Beautiful Adventure), I don't own a damn thing.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, hola, bonjour, aloha and "what up doe?" I'm Fanfic-Reader-88, and this right here is "The Best Shower Ever", the follow-up/continuation to my other story, "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch". I wasn't planning on writing this, but because of a change of mind and heart, sudden inspiration, and not to mention reader request, I was able to put this together. Now, before you read this, be warned that this story revolves mainly around the shower scene that ended "...Whiz/Grunch", so there's a great deal of sexual content, and also some corny dialogue. There's also a surprise guest appearance from a certain female character before the story is over, and her involvement may be brief, but it is entertaining... I think. So now, I'm gonna quit talking, and let you get to what you really want, "The Best Shower Ever". Hope you enjoy.**

(Flashback)

_"You really think I was gonna watch you get in the shower and not wanna join you?" she asked with a scheming smile on her face._

_"I was actually wondering what was taking you so long." Needless to say, they didn't have to wait to go another round._

**Los Angeles, California**

**Friday September 1, 2017**

**Around 9:15 PM**

With the water falling down on top of them, 23-year-old Freddie Benson and 24-year-old Trina Vega were currently groping and tonguing each other down, when they should have been cleaning the sweat and love juices they just traded off of their bodies. The showerhead in Freddie's bathtub might as well have been a mistletoe, because from the moment the waitress/ex-stripper had joined the graphic/web designer in the shower, Trina had given her younger neighbor more kisses than Hershey's, only stopping briefly to let him close the shower's sliding doors.

"I see you couldn't wait for me, could you?" Freddie asked.

"I could have, but did you think that maybe I didn't want to?" Trina responded. "And seeing as how you're getting a little... stiff, something tells me that you couldn't wait for me either," she added, referring to the erection he had been getting since she started kissing him again.

"Joke all you want, but it's obvious that you wanna fool around again as much as I do, if not more." As he went in and kissed her again, Freddie slipped a hand down Trina's body until he found his way between Trina's legs. Realizing her state of arousal, he briefly rubbed the woman's hot spot, causing her to moan in his mouth as they were still kissing. When they finally broke apart from each other, Freddie rested his hands on her hips, and then said, "I knew this shower wasn't the only thing making you wet."

"No, it wasn't," Trina answered, not embarrassed to admit to the effect that the former technical producer had been having on her for about the past hour, and to a degree, since she reunited with him earlier that morning at Hungry's. "But as fun as kissing and touching you, and making corny jokes about how horny we are might be, we really should get cleaned up." Trina followed this statement with a light tap on Freddie's chest.

"Aww, you're no fun," Freddie jokingly whined out, letting out a quick laugh afterwards. Laughing at the comment herself, Trina seductively responded, "I seem to remember you feeling differently about an hour ago."

"Good point. Now let's wash up and rinse off so we can get out of here." And finally, after all of the kissing, fondling and corny jokes, Freddie and Trina began to clean themselves up.

A couple of minutes had passed, and both Angeles Village residents were well into their cleanup efforts. Freddie was just about done, and any further effort to wash himself would be simply for good measure. As soon as he was able to open his eyes after rinsing the soap out of his hair and face, he turned around and noticed Trina somewhat massaging her body with her soap-filled washcloth, starting at her chest and going down to her stomach, then reaching around herself to get to the lower half of her back. These gestures had suddenly reawakened Freddie's hormones, and it had also given him an idea.

Realizing that the showerhead was detachable and could also be used as a hose, he had grabbed the device and then approached Trina as she continued to wash herself up.

"Here, let me get that," Freddie said as he gently grabbed onto Trina before adorning her midsection with water. "Were you done with everything, or did you have somewhere else you needed to get to?"

"Well, I took care of everything up here," Trina said, referring to her upper body. "But I still have to get to my feet, legs and... other places."

"Okay, what are these... oh," the young man answered, having realized what the woman meant when she said 'other places.' "Well, don't worry about it, because I'm gonna fix that right now."

Having placed his own washcloth around the knob that controlled the water's temperature, and putting a new round of soap suds onto Trina's, Freddie kneeled down in front of the aspiring actress and began to rub down her legs with the sud-filled rag. After thoroughly washing and rinsing off her legs, he then reached down to grab her right foot to do the same, but not before warning Trina to hold on to the handrail that was to her right in the middle of the shower.

As Freddie washed her right foot, and eventually her left one as well, Trina had began squirming and laughing as he was doing so. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, aware of the effect that he apparently had on his slightly older neighbor and potential girlfriend.

"Yeah, you - you're tickling me," Trina answered, laughing some more as she felt Freddie continue to work his magic on her feet.

"If you like that, then you'll really like what I'm gonna do next." As Freddie moved away from that part of her body, he then began kissing his way up her legs until he was at eye level with Trina's opening. He was gonna clean that up, but before he did so, he wanted another taste of what he had twice earlier in the evening.

Sticking his tongue right back into the same places that he had licked nearly a hour ago, Freddie eagerly collected the juices coming from the young woman once referred to as "Lady Cheeseboob". The act itself was driving Trina wild, but she was even more excited when she thought about how Freddie paid more attention to, and put more effort into her in just over nine hours than any other guy had done ever in her life, aside from maybe her father, and even he hadn't always done a good job.

As Freddie had stuck his tongue inside of her wetbox, and eventually moved underneath her to do the same to her "brown-eye", Trina loudly moaned in the shower just as she had during their encounter on the couch, and later, in his bed.

Somehow able to put together a thought in her current state of pleasure, Trina began to reflect on the effect that Freddie had on her since they ran into each other at Hungry's. Better yet, she started questioning how he hadn't entered, then re-entered into her life a lot sooner.

_"Why couldn't have Freddie went to Hungry's before today? How did a whole year pass before we found out we lived in the same apartment building? Why didn't we talk more after that party and the play? More importantly, why didn't we meet each other before then? My life probably could have been a lot better if he was around."_

Meanwhile, after a few minutes had passed, Freddie finally stopped the tongue bath that he had provided to Trina's private areas, and with the portable showerhead and her washcloth, started giving said places a real one. It didn't take long for him to clean up the mess he had made on the young woman, even as he made sure everything between her legs was perfectly clean. The lack of time also seemed like a surprise due to the fact that, as he had started washing, he had teased her by briefly rubbing her in the spot with his cloth-covered hand.

After kissing his way back up her body, Freddie was back to being face-to -face with Trina again. With his hands gripping her waist, he looked in her eyes, wanting to make sure that she was as willing to go through with "another round" as he was.

"I probably shouldn't ask, but are you sure you really wanna do this? I mean, we've fooled around enough already, so I can wait until later. Besides, we might not have a whole lot of time." Freddie was alluding to the fact that the dinner that he ordered from The Grub Village could arrive at any minute, and since the restaurant was only walking distance from the building, it might have gotten there even faster.

With that in mind, Trina was ready, even if it meant that they would have had to make it quick, or even cut their fun short. "Sure, I wanna do it. I want you, Freddie. That's one of the reasons why I'm in here right now. The other reason being that we need a shower."

"I want you too, Trina," Freddie told her after laughing at her last comment. "And if we do this right, then we're gonna need another one."

"So then let's stop talking, and let's start doing what we're in here to do." Trina then reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him yet again.

**I know. I'm a tease. But trust me, it gets more fun from here. I was gonna let the story run through all in one big chapter, but after last time, I learned my lesson. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer before the rest of the action takes place. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far?**


	5. BSE: Another Round

**You should already know by now that I don't own anything. Oh yeah, and there's some action in this chapter. Some hot, nasty, possibly neck-breaking action. So if you ain't old enough, or if you just so happen to be a real prude, you should go now. Thanks to anybody who read, reviewed and/or "favorited" my story so far. Now I'm gonna shut up, so here goes Chapter 2.**

**After they stopped locking lips,** Freddie briefly lowered himself down to her breasts, specifically to swirl his tongue around both of her nipples. Along with gasping and moaning, the current bout of stimulation caused Trina to lean back into the shower's rear wall. Realizing this, Freddie suddenly came up with a plan that seemed risky, but at the same time, seemed like a lot of fun.

"You should hold on tight. I have an idea."

"What do you mean 'hold on tight'? Why do I have to - Aahhh!" No sooner than the young woman started asking questions, Trina suddenly found herself lifted off of the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, and you'll find out."

"Okay." After making sure that Trina was properly positioned in his lap, Freddie began the task of working his way between her other lips. Once inside, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, while also trying to keep his balance.

As he did so, it was drawing quiet but still noticeable moans out of Trina, who was trying to hold on just as much as he was trying not to fall. The feeling of being inside of Trina to begin with amazed Freddie, but now that he was able to enjoy it without a latex middleman in his path, the pleasure was even more intense, and the realization of this fact drove him to push harder and faster. This didn't happen too long though, as he eventually began rocking her back and forth on his lap. By this time, the pace had sped up even more, which at one point had even led to Freddie almost slipping as he was trying to hold on to the former exotic dancer while she was, for lack of a better term, working his pole again.

The 'almost' factor is what allowed Trina to laugh at the situation, despite knowing what could have happened if Freddie hadn't kept his footing. But this didn't stop her from still wanting to move out of the current position that they were both in. So after a few more thrusts, she decided that a change was needed in regard to their current rendezvous.

"You wanna put me down?" Trina asked Freddie, a slight hint of laughter still lingering in her voice.

"You don't like this? I thought this was fun."

"I do like it, and it is fun, but it'd be even more fun if we could keep having sex without the risks of breaking our necks and dying."

"Well, if you insist..." Within seconds, he was out of her, and she was back on her feet in front of him. This didn't last long however, because almost as soon as she was upright again, she ended up squatting down, putting Trina back at face-to-lap level with Freddie. "Time for an encore" was the last thing that he heard before he suddenly felt her mouth move back and forth on his shaft. The sudden blowjob felt so good to him that he almost became weak in the knees again, so much to the point that he had to press his hands against the wall in order to maintain his balance.

"Oh fuck! Shit, this feels good!" The young designer was beside himself in light of the show being put on by the mouth of his waitress neighbor, and this feeling was only added to when she decided to work that same magic on his balls.

"I don't feel as good as you taste, I know that much," she replied.

"Well, excuse me if I beg to differ." It went without saying that the both of them were mentally, and definitely physically aroused by each other, and the immediate future wouldn't do anything to change that. And right now, Trina was gonna do her part to make sure it stayed that way.

"I know something that we'll both like. Come here." Trina slowly and gently pulled Freddie down to the bathtub floor with her. Then once he sat down and laid back, she turned in the direction facing him and climbed onto his lap. After leaning in for a quick kiss, she began to grind on top of him like she had just before they made it to the bedroom.

"So is this the something that we'll both like?" Freddie asked in a joking manner. "I mean, I do like it, but I thought you might have had something else in mind."

"I do. This is just the opening act." Having said that, Trina continued to slide back and forth on Freddie. As much as it may have excited him, which was evident in the fact that his hard-on was getting even harder, it was turning her on just as much, if not more, and her quiet moans, along with the wetness forming between her legs, made that fact clear. Growing tired of just having him on her, and wanting him *in* her, Trina lifted herself up as much as she could and gripped Freddie's shaft as it slid around her lower lips. Once she finally got him inside of her, Trina slowly worked her way up and down on his dick, regaining a sense of bliss as he filled her up again.

The re-established connection of their bodies wasn't just satisfying Trina. The rocking of her ass and hips on his erection was bringing Freddie a great deal of pleasure as well. He wasn't making as much noise as she was, but a few grunts and groans, along with the occasional slapping and gripping of her ass, served as an indication that he was enjoying it just as much as, if not more than the woman who lived down the hall.

At one point, however, Freddie had decided to change the pace in order to keep Trina from doing all of the work, so while she was still on his lap, he lifted her up slightly and began "hip-pumping" his way into her, just like he did in the middle of their session in the bedroom. The now familiar move had Trina moaning louder and faster, and it even made her press her hands against the wall, just as Freddie had done when she was blowing him not too long ago.

"Ohhhh... oh shit, this is so good," Trina cried out into Freddie's ear as he thrusted his way into her again and again.

"Yeah, you like it, don't you? Huh? Tell me you like it, sweetie."

"Yes baby, I like it._ Oh díos mío esto se siente tan bien_ (Oh my GOD, this feels so good)." The sudden outburst in Spanish by Trina only made Freddie go faster, so much to the point that as he kept pumping, the sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the bathroom. In the process of all of this, he also somehow managed to get a mouthful of her breasts, as much as he could fit into his mouth, anyway. The combination of his pussy-pounding and tit-munching had resulted in an orgasm that had been building up since he ate her out again at the beginning of the shower.

Sensing that her legs were starting to give out in their current position, Freddie got out of Trina and laid her down on the bathtub floor. Then in a surprising move, he placed himself on top of Trina in a pushup-like position, implying that he was trying to do "reverse 69". In a normal shower, this would have been difficult as hell to pull off, but with the surprising amount of space in Freddie's shower, this became somewhat easy.

The adventurous risk did get a laugh out of Trina, which of course had ended when Freddie had slid himself into her mouth. As she began sucking on him again, he bent over as far as he could until he had his mouth close enough to her clit and lower lips. Once he did, he began licking and sucking on the small button of flesh as if it was the only thing he wanted to do, and well, at the moment, it actually was. Then a little bit later, he dipped his head lower so he could stick his tongue inside of her love hole. As he did so, Freddie began thinking , and started to wonder why other guys, and even he himself hadn't taken a chance on Trina a lot sooner, even with her old ways.

"_I know Trina wasn't always who she is now, but still, how the hell could she have passed by so many guys on a consistent basis and not have caught the eye of *somebody*? Damn, as a matter of fact, why didn't I take more time to talk to and pay attention to her? Even with all of her issues, she could've been good for me back then. It would have been a lot better than wasting my time with Carly and Sam. At least Trina actually wants something to do with me."_

As that thought had circulated through his mind, Freddie continued his oral assault on Trina, and she had done the same to him. After another minute or so, he finally had detached himself from her and re-positioned his body so he could kneel in between her legs, while also sneaking in a quick kiss in between. At one brief point while trying to adjust himself, he had felt her right foot brush up against his crotch, implying that she might have wanted to give him a foot job.

"So you're into that kind of thing," Freddie said as he noticed the sudden teasing motion.

"Maybe. Think you wanna try it out?" With the same devious smile that she had on her face when she first got into the shower, Trina was more than ready to please however possible. But Freddie was aware of the time, and he had other ideas, so he had to refuse for the moment.

"Maybe later, when we have more time. For now, I think we should stick to this." Once he said that, he pulled Trina closer to him, then slightly lifted her up so that their private areas were lined up with each other. Keeping one hand on Trina's body and the other to guide his shaft through her opening, Freddie gave two quick pushes, and on the second push, he was back inside of her.

Gripping on her legs as he did so, Freddie continued pounding into Trina in a quick yet still somewhat slow pace. But in a short while after he started over, she began moving her hips faster in order to keep up with him as he had started going faster himself. Eventually, Freddie's speed became rabbit-like, bringing a great deal of pleasure to both himself and Trina. On top of his own groaning and her moans, the sound of their skin slapping still echoed through the bathroom. While he kept drilling into her, she had at some point reached between the both of them and rubbed on her clit wildly, contributing to her own orgasm.

Now with him near his own climax, and her about to reach another one, Trina sensed that Freddie was near his breaking point. So after she came for a second time, she thought of a way for her to bring him there.

"Does it feel good to be in my pussy?"

"Fu - fuck yeah, it feels good," Freddie answered as he kept banging inside of the young woman.

"Am I gonna make you cum? Huh?" Trina asked, trying as much as possible to get her neighbor to climax.

"Yeah, I'm... Shit, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum."

"Let me have it, baby. I want it. I wanna taste you this time."

After a few final thrusts, Freddie was out of Trina, and this allowed her to sit upright and position herself on her knees. Once this occured, she wrapped her lips around his meat and began sucking him off. As a woman on a mission, Trina made it her business to devour as much of Freddie as she could, even going so far as deep-throating him on a few instances. Then finally, after about two minutes of being in her mouth, he was finally ready to bust.

"Oh... Oh shit. Oh shit!" Barely able to hold himself up at that point, Freddie put one hand on one of the shower's walls to keep himself from falling, and placed the other on the back of Trina's head after he shot his load down her throat. Once a few more seconds went by, the two of them finally broke apart from each other, both feeling satisfied and tired from the "second round" that had just occured.

"Wow. That was... that was good. You okay?" Freddie asked, still trying to recover from the bliss that Trina's mouth, among other things, had sent him into.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I'm definitely fine," Trina responded with a smile, wiping up the little bit of cum that was left over as a result of her sex-ending blowjob.

"I, uh, I'm sorry if I -"

"Freddie, you don't have to apologize for anything. I asked for that, it was what I wanted, and you gave me what I wanted. It's okay, I'm okay. So you don't need to be sorry." As the both of them stood back up, Trina had then kissed Freddie on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then said, "I should point out that I might have spoiled my appetite though."

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause dinner should be here soon," Freddie reminded her.

"Well, it's kind of hard to want dinner when I've already had dessert."

"Since we're on dinner, we should hurry up and get another shower before the food comes. It wouldn't help if we were still in here when the delivery person shows up."

And on that note, Freddie and Trina took their second shower that evening. Despite the temptation to fool around again, the both of them remained focused on cleaning themselves up. Once they got out, however, it was somewhat of a different story. While they were getting dressed, they had began kissing and fondling each other again, and it was about to go further, when suddenly, the delivery person from The Grub Village showed up.

"I think that's for you," Trina said as she heard the knock on Freddie's door.

"That's actually fof the both of us. I'll go get that." Freddie then went and answered the door to pay for the food from The Grub Village. The rest of the night ended the same way their day together had started. They ate, they talked, they watched TV, and eventually, they had sex... again.

When they finally went to sleep at around 4AM, Freddie and Trina were lying together in his bed, with her head on his shoulder, one of her arms spread across his chest, and one of her legs nestled in his lap. Before he turned off the TV in his room so he could go to bed himself, Freddie had reflected on how his day had turned out after he had reunited with Trina.

He was happy that he had the chance to see her again, especially when he considered what it had eventually led to. Then he felt a slight bit of regret for not contacting her more than he had after going back home to Seattle after the play that ended up with her going to the hospital, partly for the general sake of keeping up with her, but largely because he may have missed a chance to form a deeper connection with a girl who, despite appearing to be selfish, conceited and arrogant, may have actually had a heart that was warmer and sweeter than her usual personality might have suggested. He was also slightly upset with himself for passing up a chance with a girl who even back then seemed like she actually wanted him - a fact proven by their brief but somewhat flirtatious conversation before the play had started, and instead kept on pursuing other girls, which mainly included his continued pursuit of Carly, and the trainwreck that was his brief relationship with Sam.

But he eventually remembered his current situation with Trina, and where it could potentially end up going. In that current moment, Freddie felt happy, and in his state of happiness and peace, he was able to go to sleep.

**Well, there goes Chapter 2. It was hot, it was nasty - maybe in both a good and a bad way, and it was peaceful at the end. I doubt this seriously, but if there are any females reading, if the last part of that lemon was offensive, I am sorry for that. My thought process on women and sex are not summed up entirely by what I wrote in that segment. And finally, for anybody that is reading this, and still wants to after today, the next chapter is the final chapter, with the big surprise ending that you may have heard about. Now I'm not saying what or who it consists of, but know that it should be fun. And if you wanna guess what woman from either of these shows will show up, be my guest. But just so I'm clear, there is ABSOLUTELY NO INCEST INVOLVED. Anyway, what I do wanna know is what you thought of this chapter here. Until next time, take care of yourself, and each other.**


	6. BSE: The Valentine Surprise (Part 1)

**"Awww, here it goes..." If you really know your Schneiderverse stuff, then you know what show I just referenced. But anyway, what I'm really here to do is to give you the final (?) chapter of "The Best Shower Ever". The big surprise character that I mentioned in the summary and a couple of author's notes, you'll see her in this chapter. I do want to remind you of this: do not read the title of this chapter and assume that it's a sign of who she is. In reality, the title is simply a reference to when this chapter takes place. Also, pay attention to the stuffed monkey in the cover pic, because that also makes an appearance. Now that I put that out there, I'm gonna quit talking and give you the third and final (?) chapter of "The Best Shower Ever". Have fun, people.**

**Los Angeles, California; Wednesday February 14, 2018 (Valentine's Day); sometime around 4PM **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the young woman with brunette hair asked Trina. "I mean, I know Freddie's a good guy, a great guy even, but this whole plan seems kind of crazy." The woman who was in doubt, and currently a passenger in Trina's front seat, was about Freddie's age, a few months younger than him, stood at about 5'7" with fair skin and a slim but stacked body type. She was also in great confusion about the idea that the older woman was willing to put herself through, and her as well.

"Okay, maybe it isn't the best idea, or maybe even the most normal idea," Trina started. "But I love him, and I trust him, and I would rather do this with him and somebody else that I can trust, than to run the risk of him doing this with some pair of sluts that he doesn't know."

"Okay, I thought you trusted him," the woman replied.

"I do."

"So why do you think he would cheat on you?"

"I don't think that Freddie would cheat, but I'm not blind or naïve to the possibility of it. Even the best of men get tempted sometimes.

"Okay, if you say so," the woman in the passenger seat answered in a skeptical tone.

"Anyway, this isn't just for him. This is partly for you too."

"Okay, how exactly is this for me? Tell me, Trina. How does this benefit poor little me?"

"Because for one thing, you just got out of a relationship, and even if at some point you get back together, it might not be today. Besides, what would you have done if I hadn't been around today?"

"I would have thought of something," the woman replied, still unsure of Trina's plan. "I might have been alone, but alone doesn't necessarily mean lonely, and it damn sure doesn't mean desperate."

"Alright, maybe that's true, but then I know something about you, something that you might not realize," Trina said.

"And what exactly do you know?"

"I've seen how you've looked at Freddie before. I look at him like that pretty much all the time, and other women have looked at him the same way in the past. Tori even did it once, before she found out we were together, and there's no damn way I'm doing this with my baby sister. I know you like him, at least a little bit, and at least for today, you'll get a chance to find out what he's like. And take it from someone who knows, he's pretty damn good."

"Well, right now, I'll just have to take your word for it," the woman said, still somewhat nervous about possibly sharing in a romantic experience with Trina and Freddie, and also slightly embarrassed that the waitress partly knew about her feelings for the young man in question.

"Look, I know that maybe you're a little scared, kind of nervous, and maybe even concerned," Trina began. "But trust me, everything's gonna be fine. We'll be fine. You might even have some fun with us tonight."

"Well, like I just said a few seconds ago, I'm gonna have to take your word for it." On that note, Trina and the young woman accompanying her continued their ride en route to their destination, with one brief but important stop being made along the way.

**(4:30 PM)**

After making it to their destination, Trina made the decision to call Freddie on his cell, knowing that he either had already left from work or was about to do so. His phone had rang twice before he had picked it up.

"Hello?" the young man answered.

"Hi Freddie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm off now, and I just got in the car before you called. Are you off yet?"

"Yeah, I am. I actually got out early, and that gave me a little more time to put together a nice surprise for you."

"Really? Sounds like fun, even though I don't know what it is yet," Freddie responded to his girlfriend's news.

"Well, that's why it's a surprise, honey. It wouldn't be the same if I already told you," Trina reminded him. "And yes, it will be fun. A lot of fun, actually."

"I'm sure it is. So, you do remember that we're going to dinner later, right?"

"Yes I do, and I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you when I get back home then."

"Actually, I'm not at home," Trina told her boyfriend.

"Then where are you?"

"You know the hotel that's a few minutes away from the apartment?" The place that Trina was referring to was the Upper Echelon Hotel, a place that was a short drive away from Angeles Village.

"Wait, you got a room at Upper Echelon?" Freddie asked in amazement, well aware of how much it may have cost his girlfriend to do so.

"No, I got a *suite* at Upper Echelon. It's one of my gifts to you today. Think of it as a late birthday gift... or an on-time Valentine's Day gift." The reference of dates wasn't lost on Freddie, seeing as how his birthday was just 10 days earlier.

"Wow, I... I don't even know how to thank you."

"I think you'll find plenty of ways to thank me when you get here."

"I'm sure I will. So I guess I'll meet you at the hotel then."

"I see you when you get here. I love you."

"I love you too, Trina." With that, the two hung up their phones, as Freddie left Hi-Def Vision and Trina waited for him to show up at the hotel.

**Upper Echelon Hotel; Los Angeles, California; Wednesday February 14, 2018 (Valentine's Day); 5:30 PM**

After going home to grab some clothes, and stopping to grab flowers and various candies, and to pick up other gifts he had gotten Trina, Freddie finally made it to the hotel to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend. Generally happy to see her, and still in awe about the fact that she managed to book a room, or rather, a suite, in such a luxurious place, he was greatly anticipating the chance to be with the young waitress again.

Now at the door of what was dubbed "The Superstar Suite", Freddie quietly slipped his key through the door, in a effort to do the surprising instead of being the one who was surprised, at least in this instance. Once he got in, he noticed Trina at the fridge reaching for a bottle of water. The real attention getter, however, was that she was doing so in her trademark multi-strap boots and a burgundy bathrobe that stopped just at the halfway point of her thighs. Already amazed by what he did see, he briefly wondered what his girlfriend was wearing under the robe, and if she was wearing anything else period. Snapping himself out of his daze, Freddie finally made Trina aware of his arrival.

"Hey you," Freddie greeted.

"Hi baby! How have you been today?" Trina asked as they hugged each other, which was then followed by a quick kiss.

"Well, now that I'm here, I'm great, but I was doing good beforehand too. What about you?"

"I'm fine, especially since you're here now. I just wish you could have been here sooner."

"I would have been, but since we're gonna be here at least for tonight, I had to go to the apartment to get some clothes. But more importantly... I had to go and pick up this. For you, baby." Just before he finished talking, he held up a medium-sized gift bag and presented it to his girlfriend.

Inside of said bag, there was a bouquet of roses, along with an assortment of her favorite candies and snacks, which included a jar filled with chocolate chips. There was also a bottle of Deuces Wild champagne, but the gift that impressed Trina the most up to that point was a dark pink/light purple stuffed monkey, and attached to the plush animal was a note that read, "everyday my heart goes bananas for you."

"Oh Freddie, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do this. Thank you."

"Maybe not, but I thought it'd be a better idea if I had done it. And you're welcome." Remembering that there was one more gift left for her to open, Freddie reminded Trina, "I think you forgot something though."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not thinking or expecting another gift to be in the bag.

"Look in the bag. It's in the black box." After hearing Freddie's instructions, Trina grabbed the box from the bag and opened it up. What she found was a set of smaller boxes, which contained a diamond bracelet, diamond earrings, a necklace witha diamond-studded heart charm, and a black watch made by Fazzini. The watch stood out the most to Trina, not because of the simple materialism of the watch, but because she remembered that she had once explained to Freddie about her fondness of the clothing brand when she was younger, and that she still bought some of their products whenever she could afford to. The watch was a sign that Freddie was paying attention to something that she liked, which to her was more of a gift than than the watch itself.

"Wow, I.. I don't know how to thank you enough. All of this, it's beautiful." Trina then reached up and hugged Freddie, then kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Glad to see that you like it," Freddie told her as he held onto her in return. "I thought it would be a good idea if I gave my beautiful girlfriend some beautiful jewelry. Turns out that it worked."

Following a quick laugh, Trina then asked, "have I told you that I love you lately?"

"I may have heard it at least once today," Freddie responded. "It wouldn't be just because I sweet-talked you and bought you diamonds and chocolate, now would it?"

"Well, it's not just because of that, but it does help." After Freddie laughed himself, Trina then realized that it was time to make him aware that he had some gifts of his own, but more importantly, she wanted to reveal the big surprise that she had planned for him. "Okay, seriously, I've been spoiled enough, now it's your turn. It's time that I gave you your gifts."

"You mean this suite and spaghetti-and-meatball burritos weren't my gift?" Freddie was also referring to the twist that Trina had put on the old favorite of spaghetti tacos that Freddie had enjoyed often during his pre-adult life in Seattle. The new variation had been his lunch for the day.

"They were, but that was a warm-up. The big gifts, or most of them anyway, are all over here." Trina then led Freddie to the nightstand that was holding up the flat-screen TV in the living room area of the suite. On the nightstand was a black gift bag with a medium-sized box inside. "Here you go."

"What's in here?" Freddie asked in a excited voice.

"This box here, it's filled up with stuff that I know you like. Just like you did for me, there's some of your favorite snacks in here, and then there's technology stuff, a special-edition copy of a certain movie that you've loved your whole life, and among other things, there's also some tickets to a big event that's happening when you go back home."

Unknown to Freddie, the "special-edition" movie was a copy of the "40th Anniversary Edition" of _Galaxy Wars_, and the "tickets to a big event" were tickets to the CFC event that had been dubbed "The Battle In Seattle." The date had coincided with his trip back home that he was planning to take with Trina in the spring. Another notable gift was a black Calio G-Class watch that came along with the copy of _Galaxy Wars._

"Can't wait to see what's in here then." But just as Freddie was about to open the box, Trina made an effort to talk him out of doing so.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Don't open that just yet, babe."

"Okay, why can't I open the box yet?" The excitement that Freddie had just a few seconds ago was now turned into sudden confusion and slight disappointment.

"Because there's still the big surprise that I have for you," Trina answered somewhat seductively. "And as much as you might like all of the things in the box, I think that you'll like my surprise even better."

In just a matter of seconds after Trina finished talking, there was a squeaking noise, which was immediately followed by a quick series of clicking sounds coming from near the bathroom. Just as Freddie turned around to see where, or rather who the noise was coming from, he then saw the biggest factor in Trina's surprise: the slightly tall, fair-skinned woman with jet-black brunette hair that had been with Trina for most of the afternoon since her shift at Hungry's had ended.

"Hey Freddie," the woman said with a slight smile as she waved to the older Vega sister's boyfriend.

"Uh... hi, Jade." Freddie was in a great deal of shock by the former goth's presence, not only from the simple fact that she was there with him and Trina in the first place, but also because she had stepped in the room wearing a purple bathrobe similar to the burgundy one that Trina had on, along with a simple pair of black heels, and currently unknown to him, not one single thing else. And he also saw that her eyebrow and nose rings were gone, as well as her highlighted extensions, although those were the least of his concerns at the moment.

"Not that I mind her being here, but what exactly does Jade have to do with any of this?" Freddie had asked, still simply trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, according to your girlfriend, the lady of the suite, I'm a part of this big surprise that she has planned for you," Jade explained. "And not only that, she seems to think that this whole thing will benefit me just as much as it benefits you two."

"Look Jade, I already explained this on the way over here," Trina began. "It was either you coming here with me to be with us, or staying at home by yourself, and as a friend, I couldn't, in good conscience, let you go through that. Besides, are you really gonna stand here and act like you don't want at least one shot with your new crush?"

"Wait, what?" Freddie was again in shock by the new ongoings, because as he understood it, the dynamics of his romatic life only involved one woman, which was Trina. But from here on out, at least for tonight, it seemed that there was gonna be an extra female thrown into the mix.

"See Freddie, Jade here likes you. In the good way," Trina explained, her right hand on her hip and her left arm around Freddie's shoulders. "I know this because of how she's looked at you on occasion since we've been together. And since she's a newly single woman, I thought that me and you could let her find out what it's like... to be with a tech whiz."

As Trina finished her statement, she had done so by standing beside Jade, even making it her business to speak the last part in the woman's ear. This sent chills down the spine of the singer/actress/writer, which wasn't a stretch since she had thought of being with Freddie before. Because of her own relationship with Beck, as well as honoring so-called "girl code" and her friendship with Trina in general, she had never acted on her feelings before. But now that she was single, and because Trina was practically inviting her into their relationship for at least one day, the thought of having Freddie (and Trina) made Jade hot figuratively *and* literally.

"Is this true, Jade?" Freddie was still trying to make sense of everything that had just transpired in the last couple of minutes between himself, his girlfriend, and her one-time enemy-turned-friend. At one point in his life, with a few rare exceptions, he had a hard time getting any female, including Carly and Sam, to even look in his direction. Now at 24 years old, he was about to spend at least part of his Valentine's Day involved in a threesome. The idea shocked the hell out of Freddie, and that was just based on what he did know. He still wasn't aware of what the other part of Trina's surprise had consisted of, but pretty soon, he was gonna find out.

"Yeah, it... it is true," Jade answered. "I've always thought you were attractive, and it's not just because of how you look, or the fact that you were on a webshow. You're a good guy, a great guy even. Trina's lucky to have you, and those two little so-called friends of yours would have been lucky to have you too if they would have had any sense."

"That was... that was nice of you to say," Freddie said. "Glad that you feel that way about me." Still wondering somewhat about Jade's feelings towards him, and also curious as to why she and Beck were no longer together, Freddie wanted to question her a little bit more. But understanding that it would have cut into the time that he spent indulging in her and Trina's "surprise", he decided to move on to another immediate and more pressing matter. "So this whole surprise thing, is it simply the three of us having sex, or is there more to it than that?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked that," Trina told her boyfriend. "Since you didn't have to make reservations at Hermosa Aventura, it might be a little easier for Jade to join us for dinner. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure it's okay. Now, what else is there?"

"You'll see, just follow us." Trina and Jade then led Freddie to another part of the suite, which was a small lounge-like area that was right next to the living room. Along with another televison and a small bar-like counter, which of course was stocked with liquor, there was also a mini-fridge at the entrance of the room. Most of all, there was a medium-sized jacuzzi-style tub in the center of the space. The tub was empty at the moment, but that was about to change dramatically in a matter of minutes.

"This looks pretty cool," Freddie said, expressing his admiration for the room.

"Your girlfriend really outdid herself with this," Jade told him. "I'm actually glad I let her talk me into coming here with her."

"Well, pretty soon, the both of you are gonna be ecstatic that you're here," Trina exclaimed behind the duo. Unknown to the both of them, she had grabbed a plastic grocery bag from the mini-fridge, inside of which was chocolate syrup and sauce, whipped cream, a few small pints of melting but still cold ice cream, and a combination of different fruits, including strawberries and bananas. However, the pair became somewhat aware of what was happening when they saw Trina place the items on a tray beside the tub.

"So I take it that the tub is part of the surprise," Freddie pointed out, finally seeming as if he had put everything together.

"Oh yes it is," Trina answered. "Now, this can be used as a hot tub, and judging from the hose that's in here, it can be an actual bathtub. But as far as we're concerned, right now, just consider this a giant bowl."

"A giant bowl?" Freddie and even Jade were confused at the sudden revelation, but the ex-goth was beginning to understand where everything was headed as she remembered the trip to the grocery store before they reached the hotel, which then led her to say, "so this is why you bought all that ice cream and stuff."

"Well, there's some other ice cream in the big fridge that we could maybe have for dessert later," Trina began. "But right now, I thought that we could make some sundaes... human sundaes. Care to help, Jade?"

Loosening the straps on her heels to take them off just as her friend had kicked off hers, Trina stepped into the currently empty tub, with Jade right behind her. Once inside, both women had untied and eventually removed their bathrobes, which revealed that they were completely naked underneath. As this happened, Freddie looked on in awe and excitement by seeing his girlfriend and their friend in the nude. Along with yet another look at Trina's slim but curvy tan-colored goodness, he had also enjoyed looking at the stacked pale-colored wonderland that Jade's body had presented. Her smooth light skin was a starting point, then he noticed her large breasts and round ass. He also spotted her slim waist and smooth, hairless pair of lower lips, and in between those visuals, he got a quick look at the small tattoo of a pair of scissors that sat just above the right side of her waistline.

Watching their figures was entertaining for Freddie, but what he was about to see next could be classified as mind-blowing. Holding a banana in her hand, Trina began to unpeel it, and once the peel was gone, she covered both ends of the fruit in chocolate sauce. Then as she got closer to Jade, she stuck one end of the banana in her mouth and left the other end for her friend to take. With both women holding an end of the banana in their mouths, Trina and Jade ate it piece by piece until it broke apart. Then after they finished, they leaned in to kiss each other, which also led to them tasting what remained of the chocolate sauce of the banana.

Not wanting to simply be a spectator in all of this, Freddie made a speedy effort to step out of the clothes that he had wore to work earlier in the day. In a matter of seconds, he was undressed and in the gub with Trina and Jade, and it didn't take long before he was involved in the tasty and messy fun. He went and grabbed his girlfriend by the waist as he kissed her, but before he did so, he grabbed the can of whipped cream from the tray, clearly with devious intentions in mind.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us," Trina said in between kisses, running one of her hands along his side.

"Like I could just sit back and watch you two have all the fun," Freddie responded, shaking the can of whipped cream in his hand. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What's that?"

"I thought that as good as you taste up here," Freddie said, referring to the lips on her face, "you might taste even better a little further down." Freddie then took the whipped cream and sprayed it down Trina's body, starting at her breasts and ending in between her legs. Meanwhile, Jade had joined Freddie in licking the tasty subtance off of Trina, lapping up anything that he might have missed. Eventually, once they had both reached her waistline, Freddie and Jade made eye contact with each other, which then led to them kissing. Once they finished, they had continued tonguing down his girlfriend's physique, when suddenly Jade gave Freddie a look that seemed to say 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' When he looked at her, her eyes then glanced over to Trina's crotch. Already knowing what Jade was suggesting, Freddie then began licking the whipped cream from her private area, which eventually got him to her clit. The effect made Trina weak in the knees, which only intensified when Jade joined in the fun.

The show being put on by Freddie's tongue, and eventually Jade's, left Trina barely able to stand and crying out for more. Meanwhile, not wanting to pull him away from finishing the job he had started on his girlfriend, Jade took the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and did to herself what Freddie did to Trina just a few minutes before. However, sitting down next to Jade allowed Trina to lean over and lick the chocolate and cream from the curvy figure of her friend. As she did this, Freddie moved over to Jade in order to repeat his oral performance. Not too long after he started on her, he was joined by Trina, and they began doing to Jade what she and Freddie had done to her just moments earlier. After briefly stopping to kiss, Freddie kept eating out Jade, but as he did so, he felt Trina's hands on his back, and more importantly, he felt her breath drifting on his neck and in his ear.

"So do you like your surprise so far?" Trina asked, which came in between her kissing Freddie in various spots on his neck.

"Yeah, I really like this surprise."

"Well, just wait for what I'm gonna do next." Trina then went back to the tray and grabbed two items before heading back over to Freddie while he kept licking Jade in her sweet spot. Running his tongue on her had kept him oblivious to his girlfriend's plans, at least until he felt something dripping down his shaft. The chocolate syrup and melting fudge swirl ice cream drew a moan from him, but what really got Freddie's attention was when Trina started to blow him. Her sucking on him made him moan even more as he sucked on Jade's clit, which in turn made her moan even louder herself. Needing some attention of her own, Trina, while sucking and jacking Freddie off, took her free hand and began rubbing her clit and lower lips. As this was going on, Jade was finally able to sit up straight since her "grown woman button" was no longer being pushed by Freddie's tongue. This allowed her to kneel down next to Trina, and she joined in on giving back the oral pleasure that she had just received. Trina was still sucking his dick outright, so Jade had to stick to licking his balls and whatever parts of Freddie's manhood that Trina didn't get.

All of this was having a major effect on Freddie, as Trina's mouth and Jade's tongue had caused him to let out moans and even a few groans while the women continued to work their oral magic on him. Between being lost in the unexplainable bliss of his current situation, the thought of how the rest of the night could possibly turn out, and the memory of how everything that had happened more than five months ago led up to this moment, all Freddie could do at this point was smile, if not physically, then at least mentally. He did, however, give a small smirk when he briefly got a glimpse of what Trina and Jade were doing to him. Once he laid his head back against the edge of the tub, he then had a flashback to the moment where his relationship with Trina had its unofficial start. When he had put that memory together with what was going on right that second, he could only bring himself to think one thing.

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna need a shower after this."

**"Awww, come on, how are you gonna stop it there?! It was just getting good!" I know somebody will ask something like that when they finish reading. But I already messed up your brains with enough lemon-flavored goodness in the past month. Besides, I do remember saying that Jade's role in this story would be brief. Hopefully it was also entertaining like I said it would be.**

**Speaking of Jade, how many of you actually saw her coming before you clicked on this story today? I mean, really saw her, and not just having wildly guessed that it was her. But it was Jade. I'm gonna leave it to y'all to speculate the deeper reason why she was with a tech whiz and his waitress girlfriend on Valentine's Day, and not a certain long-haired actor. Also, I need to shout out "illusorygentleman" for originating the idea of Freddie making a human sundae out of a "Victorious" woman. Check Chapter 7 of his story "Blame It On Me" for further proof.**

**Now, I did say that this is the final chapter of the story, and as of right now, it remains that way. But maybe, keyword "maybe", there could be a bonus chapter at some point. But I won't make any promises, so DO NOT get your hopes up. Anyway, that's it for now. I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading this. I'm out! **


	7. BSE: The Valentine Surprise (Part 2)

**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages." Now that I got your attention, I'm back with the latest chapter of "A Shower And Two Valentines (AKA The Best Shower Ever)". I was done with this story initially, but apparently, you wanted more. Why, I don't know, but anyway. This chapter picks up where the last one left off, which means the "Whiz" (Freddie), the "Former Grunch" (Trina), and the ex-Goth (Jade) are still in the tub with all the chocolate syrup, whipped cream and all the other goodness. Now, I should warn you that there's a brief part at the beginning where things get a little weird at best, but other than that, it's relatively normal. But of course, there's some lemon and lemon-like activity in this chapter, so it's necessary that I warn you now that if you can't handle reading about hot relations between a guy, his girlfriend and their close friend, then you should go NOW.**

**Also, if you haven't done it already, I ask you kindly to check out "She Keeps (Or They Keep) On Passing Me By", which is somewhere in the ****_Victorious _****archive. Okay, I've said enough. Now enjoy this latest installment of "...Best Shower Ever".**

**The "Superstar Suite", The Upper Echelon Hotel; Los Angeles, California; Wednesday February 14, 2018 (Valentine's Day), sometime between 5:30 and 6PM**

It was almost 6PM, and for the better part of the last half-hour, Freddie had been engaged in a sweet, sticky, messy but still sexy adventure that was happening in the empty jacuzzi-style bathtub that was located in the lounge area of the hotel suite. He had his girlfriend Trina and their good friend Jade to thank for that, because as it turned out, this was the final touch in a elaborate surprise that Trina had planned for him, and Jade was the major factor in it.

At the current moment, while Freddie was still in a half-sitting, half-lying-down position, Jade was lying on top of him "69" style, and Trina was nestled in between his legs tending to his "family jewels" while Jade was blowing him. Making sure not to neglect his "at least for today" second girlfriend, Freddie slid his tongue in, out, up, down and around Jade's private areas, which caused the pale entertainer to moan as loudly as she could while she sucked him off. This only increased when Freddie, just as he had done the first time he had sex with Trina (and so many times after), put his tongue in Jade's other hole. This drove her so wild that she momentarily pulled him out of her mouth.

However, this did allow Jade to reach over and grab the chocolate syrup and whipped cream when he briefly stopped to taste some of the residual chocolate that was on her legs. Now with the cream and syrup lubricating Freddie's shaft, Trina and Jade took turns in letting the young man invade their mouths, with one woman sucking him while the other licked whatever part of his manhood was still free. Eventually, things had taken a wild turn when Trina had noticed that some of the syrup dripped down between his legs. Feeling adventurous and somewhat sneaky, after she spent some more time sucking and licking his sack again, she turned herself around, sat back and started doing to him what he did to her on countless occasions.

Now of course, it felt weird for Freddie to be the one on the receiving end of getting licked in the "backdoor", but between Trina doing that and Jade continuing to blow him, he didn't feel much reason or need to complain. This went on for a couple more minutes before the ladies had finally let up.

Now no longer being orally adorned by the two young women, Freddie had got up and grabbed two strawberries and two orange slices, which were then covered with the whipped cream and chocolate syrup that had been used frequently in the last few minutes. Freddie then put one of the strawberries between Jade's legs and the other between Trina's. They weren't there long, though, as he ate them off almost as fast as he put them on. Of course this got a laugh from both females, which turned into moans when he briefly licked their clits. Taking a cue from what he saw the two women do with the banana just minutes earlier, Freddie bit down on one end of the first orange slice and lowered himself down until he was face-to-face with Jade, and she took the other end. Once they both ate their halves of the fruit, the pair kissed each other, which oddly enough turned Jade on even more than everything they had done up to that point, even though that did give her a great deal of pleasure as well.

Once he finished with Jade, Freddie shifted his attention back to Trina, who, unknown to him, had watched as he and Jade were kissing. With the current situation at hand, and knowing how she felt about him, Trina felt okay, and even aroused with what she saw. And in the back of her mind, she was thinking to herself, 'I had a feeling this was a great idea.' This thought had occured because she knew about Jade's feelings for Freddie, and almost no man, regardless of how faithful or commited he was, would turn down a chance to be with two women if it meant he wouldn't suffer any consequences for it. But one key factor in that thought was Trina's own feelings. Of course, she loved Freddie, and he loved her; Jade at least strongly liked him, and he might have felt the same about her. But what both women didn't know was about their respective feelings towards each other. They had once been enemies, and now they were good friends, and even though out loud, the current ongoings were more or less described as a surprise for Freddie and a breakup cure for Jade, the ex-goth was also at least somewhat interested in the older Vega sister, and little did she know that in return, the waitress may have felt the same.

Meanwhile, Freddie and Trina finished the other orange slice, which also led to a kiss. Curious as to what was gonna happen next, and hoping to get answers on why his girlfriend did what she had done, he started up a conversation with her once they broke apart.

"So where is this surprise headed next?" Freddie asked in a low, almost whispering tone.

"Well, that depends," Trina began seductively. "Where do you wanna take it?"

"Aside from some type of bondage, or going outside for all of L.A. to watch, how much further could we really go? Speaking of which, what was the big deal with you and that rimjob a few minutes ago?"

"You do it to me so much and I like it, so I did it because I thought you might like it too. Besides, some of the chocolate syrup was going back there, and it couldn't be wasted."

"Yeah, okay. So are you getting on top, or should I?" Freddie was under the impression that he would be starting the actual sex with his girlfriend. But Trina had another idea.

"Actually, I think it would be better if you started with Jade first," Trina said.

"Are you sure about that?" Even with all of the things that occured since he made it to the suite, Freddie still felt the need to ask questions. A small part of it was because of his past, but it was also due to him listening to a small voice in his head - the same voice every man heard when he felt the need to ask himself if he was being tricked.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure," Trina answered, unknowingly killing the suspicious notion in her boyfriend's head. "I trust Jade, and I trust you. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have put this thing together. Besides, I get you almost every day, but our guest here still has no idea what you're like, and I think it's time that she found out. You can deal with me later."

"Alright then." Still a little skeptical of what Trina said, and not wanting to leave any doubt in her mind (even though there wasn't any), Freddie made it a point to reassure his girlfriend of what was already clear. "I love you" came out of his mouth before they had yet another kiss.

"I love you too," Trina replied after they detached from each other. "Now go and get Jade. She's waiting for you."

With everything cleared up between him and Trina, Freddie now had his attention on Jade, who was making an effort to keep herself aroused.

"I was beginning to think you and Trina had forgot about me," Jade said, with her hand between her legs, and Freddie's hands running across said body parts.

"No, that didn't happen. I was just having a discussion with the significant other," Freddie answered in a lighthearted tone. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Actually, that's up to you to decide," Jade told him. "I'm yours to have your way with. Do with me what you please."

After Jade said that, she kissed him. As for what she told him, Freddie was turned on by it, but he was also surprised by it, because he knew Jade and her personality well enough, or so he thought, to believe that she would want to maintain some type of control over the situation. Then again, nothing else about today seemed normal, so neither would this.

Thinking quickly, Freddie remembered the small pack of condoms that he had bought just before he made it to the hotel. With this in mind, he went and grabbed his jeans and took the box from his front left pocket. He ripped off one of the packets and removed the latex shield from it. Just as he was gonna put it on himself, Trina decided to help her boyfriend by pulling off the old "rolling on the condom with the mouth" trick. As expected, this excited Freddie a great deal, especially once Trina sucked him off even after the condom was on.

After another minute or so, Freddie sat back down in his original position and waited for Jade to arrive in his lap. Once she did so, she grabbed onto Freddie's shaft in a effort to get him inside of her. After a couple of struggles, Jade was finally fully attached to Freddie, which caused a quick moan and shiver to come from her. Once she got adjusted and used to the feeling, she began to slowly ride him. His general skill, along with the fact that she hadn't had sex in a while, already had Jade worked up as she started to ride Freddie.

Freddie wasn't alone in the pleasure-inducing activity that had Jade on the edge. Not too long after the pair started their own action, and even after she herself began riding his face, Trina had her own ways of pleasing the young woman that she had brought along to the hotel with her. Between tending to the ex-goth's breasts and nipples, the occasional clit rub, and even stopping to kiss her, Trina made it her business to do her part in making sure that Jade was enjoying this just as much as Freddie was.

Remembering the initial resistance that Jade had shown about the ordeal on the way to the hotel, Trina now wondered how she felt now that everything was actually happening, and no longer just a plan.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" Trina asked Jade while kissing her, her voice filled with pleasure despite the quiet tone.

"No... not anymore," Jade answered, apparently also satisfied with the recent turn of events. "I'm definitely glad that I came here with you today."

"I told you this... would be fun. And trust me, showing up to this suite isn't the only way you'll... come today." The pauses in between words were mainly due to the effect that Freddie was having on both women. With Trina still on his face, and Jade still in his lap, the man was driving his ladies insane in the good kind of way.

Eventually, the pale brunette picked up the pace as to how she was riding Freddie. As her speed increased, so did the amount and the volume of moans coming from Jade, and Trina wasn't all that silent herself. Between the moans, along with a few "oh GOD's" from Trina and the occasional "oh shit" by Jade, the loud, orgasmic chorus was like good music to Freddie's ears. Well, at least what he could hear.

Then after a few more minutes, while Jade continued to ride him, Trina took herself down from Freddie's face, only to kneel down on his left and start making out with him, even caressing his face at one point while she did so. After briefly moving to his neck and chest, Trina stopped and asked Freddie, "so how do you like Jade so far?"

"She's pretty good, sweetheart. I like her a lot," Freddie told his girlfriend.

"I like her a lot too, that's partly why I brought her here," Trina replied sexily. "So what do you wanna do next?"

"I think I may need to bend her over and show her what a good pounding from the back feels like. Get up, Jade. There's something else I wanna try." Once he said that, Freddie watched as Jade climbed down from on top of him and bent over after she kneeled down between Trina, who was sitting at the edge of the tub. After kneeling down behind Jade, Freddie began pushing his way back inside of her.

Once he got back in, he started pumping at a slow but still forceful pace, the last part of which Jade really liked. Watching her boyfriend thrust his way into their friend, as well as the oral skills being displayed by the woman in question, had turned Trina on as well. Meanwhile, Freddie had picked up the speed of his thrusts inside of Jade. This action made Jade cry out in bliss, although it was hard to hear due to her eating out Trina, who was sounding off in ecstasy herself. Not wanting all of the effort to be entirely on him, Jade moved back and forth with Freddie, and the further the two went, the closer she got to her first orgasm. It wouldn't take long for her to reach it, not when he started pumping inside of her so hard that it got to the point where he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms behind her back as he kept drilling through her cunt. Then finally, after another five minutes and some more powerful thrusts, Freddie pumped into Jade one more time with so much force that when her ass was slammed into with the last push, it took him out of her and caused her to lunge forward, and it even made Jade laugh a little.

**(5 to 10 minutes later)**

"Ahhh! Aaahhh! Oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD!" Once Jade regained her balance from the hard finish that occured when she was in the doggystyle position, which was then followed by another double blowjob from her and Trina, and then with him doing work inside of her second pair of lips, Freddie now had Jade in the missionary position. But this time, he was in her "brown-eye", which came at the pale woman's request when he accidentally nudged it after he slipped out of her vagina. Along with him working his way through Jade's asshole, Trina was also having her way with the younger woman by licking and rubbing her clit, as well as fingering her wetbox. The combined methods of pleasure were driving Jade insane in the good kind of way, and eventually, it had brought her to another orgasm. When the couple continued their actions, it caused the real breaking point for the one-time playwright, as the double dose of thrusting made her squirt. Freddie knew what was happening, so it didn't phase him one bit and he just kept on going. His girlfriend, however, decided to have fun with the woman in question.

"I knew we made you wet, Jade, but I didn't think it was that wet," Trina said in a teasing manner.

"Are you gonna talk, Vega, or are you and your boyfriend gonna fuck me?" Jade asked in a teasingly angry tone.

"Listen to the woman," Freddie said jokingly as he kept sliding in and out of Jade. "I don't think she's one for teasing."

Taking Freddie's advice, Trina resumed the process of tonguing down Jade's hotspot while her boyfriend kept pumping through her other hole. But this time, Jade was returning the favor as the women were engaged in the 69 position. While they kept each other pleased, Jade and Freddie continued to enjoy the round of anal sex that they were engaged in. Of course, the women were turned on, which was important, but Freddie was also pretty happy with the situation as well. But like every good fantasy, whether it was a dream or actual reality, it had to end at some point, and he was about to wake up, so to speak.

Between a few final pumps inside of Jade, and Trina running her tongue around his nipples, Freddie's inevitable climax was like a car on a railroad track with the train right around the corner. It would hit hard, it would hit fast, and it was liable to leave a big mess. But the difference was that if Freddie died in this instance, it would be from orgasm, bliss and general happiness, and not in a bloody mangled mess. Jade's sphincter and Trina's tongue had finally proven to be too much for Freddie, so now he had to warn his women of his own internal "crash" that was about to strike.

"Ohhh... oh damn, I'm about to cum," Freddie warned.

"You ready to cum, baby?" Trina asked her boyfriend while getting one last taste of his nipples.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Here it comes, here it comes." As he pulled out and snatched the condom off, Freddie stroked himself frantically until he was finally at the point of explosion. His groans filled the lounge-like room as he shot a trail of his DNA on Jade, which started at her navel and ended on her crotch. Ready to savor every drop, Trina licked the fluid from her friend's body. Wanting to get a taste for herself, Jade sat up as much as she could and leaned into Trina for a kiss, which of course meant that they were swapping Freddie's seed as they did so. Meanwhile, the young man in question looked on in awe at what he had seen, still not able to believe everything that had happened since he showed up. Suddenly, he was surrounded by the women who brought this situation to fruition, with Trina directly in front of him and Jade hovering at his right. Both women had proceeded to kiss him, and when she was finally satisfied, Trina asked Freddie, "so was the surprise fun?"

"No," Freddie said to the shock of both females before finishing. "Actually, it was better than fun. It was awesome, incredible, it was fantastic."

"So it was 'awesome-credible-tastic'," Jade jumped in, having done the same thing as when she had described the "outburst" that Tori had before the PMAs six years earlier.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, it's good that you thought it was 'awesome-credible-tastic', because we're not done with you," Trina stated in a seductive manner.

"I'm not done with you two either. But I do believe we were supposed to go to dinner," Freddie reminded. "And I don't think you could handle an encore performance on an empty stomach."

"I think you mean you couldn't handle us again on an empty stomach," Jade shot back jokingly.

"We'll see about that." Freddie then kissed his ladies one last time before they walked off for the bathroom, and he would eventually get there once he put the fruit, ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup back in the fridge and cleaned up the rest of the syrup out of the tub.

Later on, Freddie did make it to the shower, and without thinking, rather than getting in the empty one, he jumped into the one where Trina and Jade were. He knew that it could possibly lead to the three of them fooling around, which wasn't new to him, considering how many times he and Trina had done so in the past five-plus months. While the trio had done some goofing off of a sexual variety, they had mostly stuck to getting themselves cleaned up. The ladies had got out of the shower before he did since he was a few minutes behind them in getting in.

Once Freddie did get out of the shower and dry himself off, as well as handling other hygiene matters, he slipped on his boxers and removed his towel, then stepped into the bedroom. He didn't think anything of it, or that was until he realized that he walked in on Jade, who at the moment wasn't wearing anything but a black G-string.

"Oh shit! I didn't know you were still getting dressed," Freddie exclaimed once he saw that he walked in on the pale brunette.

"No, it's okay, you can come in if you need to," Jade answered, not bothered at all by Freddie's presence.

"Yeah, I need to come in here. It's just that you're in here, and you're naked... or least topless." Freddie was alluding to the fact that Jade was only in her G-string when he walked in, and in the few seconds since then, she had only slipped into a pair of black jeans and the pair of black heels that she wore on the way to the hotel earlier in the afternoon.

"Well, you're only in your boxers, so we're about even," Jade began. "And besides, me, you and Trina just had sex not too long ago, so seeing my breasts should be the last thing that you have to worry about."

Remembering the events that had occured in the past hour, and realizing that Jade was right, Freddie walked in the bedroom, despite still being somewhat skeptical. Sure, the pair did just have sex, but Trina, even though she wasn't actually fucking, was still involved, and more importantly, she was in the same room. So it was somewhat understandable why Freddie still had his doubts.

Since there was no dress code at Hermosa Aventura, Freddie grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a black dress shirt and a plain black T-shirt to put on underneath. The fact that there was no dress code also allowed him to wear his pair of all-black Converse sneakers. Once he put those on, he was all but done getting dressed. In the spirit of the holiday at hand, Freddie put on a red tie with white hearts going all across. Once he put on his new watch, he was all set to go, and all he had to do now was to wait on the ladies. Lucky for him, it wasn't a long wait.

"That's pretty casual for a guy who's about to take two women out to dinner on Valentine's Day, but you still look really good."

Suddenly Freddie turned around once he heard the voice of a now fully dressed Jade. In addition to the black jeans and heels, she had put on a red halter top that revealed a fair amount of cleavage without making her look too slutty. Her hair, with the exception of a few strands in the front that had been pulled back into a ponytail, was flowing down, and she had put on a pair of medium-sized diamond-studded hoop earrings.

"Alright, Jade. Check you out," Freddie said as he saw his friend step back into his line of view.

"You like it?" Along with the sultry tone of voice that Jade spoke in, she also had her hands on her hips as she sexily swung them from side to side.

"Yeah. I mean, I know you said that I look good, which I appreciate by the way, but you, you look... you look incredible."

"Well, thank you. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Of course, we're about to go to Hermosa Aventura for dinner," Freddie began, with his hands around Jade's waist as she had her arms around his neck. "And after that, I was thinking that maybe we would come back here for some dessert."

"And by dessert, do you mean me and Trina, or do you mean all of the stuff in both of the refrigerators?"

"Actually, both of those options sound pretty cool... and hot."

"Uh, yeah, they do." After they shared a brief laugh, Freddie and Jade had a quick kiss. Little did they know that Trina was standing in the bedroom's doorway, smiling as she saw her boyfriend and their friend that she strongly liked in the good way making out with each other. Happy with the sight in front of her, but also ready to leave, Trina walked into the room to make her presence known.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready to... wow." Once Trina came in, Jade and then Freddie noticed the woman with her hair curled, and decked out in the jewelry she had received earlier in the day, wearing a extra-tight pair of blue jeans and red open-toed ankle boots that Freddie recognized from another "surprise" on Christmas Day. But the real stunner was what she was wearing under the jeans: a strapless black-and-red swimsuit-style thong teddy with a small opening in the front that showed off the center of her stomach and her navel. Luckily, her jeans were pulled up enough to keep someone else from seeing her ass. Of course, she wouldn't mind it if Freddie and Jade were the ones who saw it.

"Damn Trina, you look amazing," Freddie told his girlfriend once he saw her and how she was dressed.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, you look pretty sexy, Vega," Jade chimed in, almost in awe just as much as Freddie was.

"Well, thanks. You two look pretty hot yourselves. You sure you're okay with me and Jade going to dinner like this? Because we'll definitely get looks from other guys," Trina pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Freddie answered assuredly. "You should know by now that I'm not the jealous type. And besides, other guys may look, but I'm the lucky man who gets to touch."

"Well, when we get back here, you'll get to do a lot more than just touch." Then, after they kissed, Freddie and Trina, along with Jade finally left for dinner.

**And there it goes. I don't know if it was as entertaining as the lemon in "...Whiz/Grunch", or anything that I wrote so far for this story, but I tried. Trust me, I tried. Now when the next chapter comes, which hopefully will be before, on or shortly after Thanksgiving, along with dinner and some type of action, there's gonna be at least a little backstory as to how Trina and Jade went from "no one likes you" to taking part in a threesome, or two-and-a-half some together, among other things. But hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter, even if it got a little too gross.**

**And if you haven't did so, do yourself a favor and check out the work of OneHorseShay, PD31, IllusoryGentleman, LushColtrane, SoraOblivion62, and Nature9000, among others. They're keeping things alive in two otherwise dying fandoms.**

**That's all I got for now. Until next time, take care of yourself, and each other. Yeah, I just quoted Jerry Springer. And?**


End file.
